The Little Things
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: One chapter stories about McGee and Abby's relationship... It's all about the little things.
1. The Concert

"Abby... Abby, you're gonna hurt Bert... Abby."

"How? How could she be so... so scuzzy!" Abby said angrily as she squeezed her frustration out on Bert the Hippo and paced back and forth in her lab.

"She's not scuzzy Abby, she was doing her job."

"Her job is to go against all the work I did? Her job is to make me look like a liar! Her job is to make it look like I did my job wrong!"

"Yes, actually it is... She's a defense attorney. She was trying to defend the man you were helping to put behind bars."

"Well... It's just wrong!"

McGee walked over closer to Abby, "Here," He said as he stopped her and took a hold of Bert, "Why don't we put the hippo down and let him breathe? Okay?"

They stood silently for a few seconds, Abby's glare could have drilled a hole through his skull, but her face lightened and she loosened her grip on Bert letting McGee put him on the desk.

"I just... I worked so hard, then to hear her do everything she could to make me look bad."

McGee led Abby over to the two stools that they always sat together at when they were working on a case. He patted the seat of one stool for her to sit, which she did reluctantly. Then he sat down in the other one, "Why are you upset Abby?" He asked as she stared at the floor, "The jury came back with a guilty verdict. They believed you... Not the scuzzy defense attorney."

Abby looked up at McGee, "I thought you said she wasn't scuzzy," She said, her voice a bit calmer now.

"Yeah, well, if she made you this upset then I changed my mind."

Abby sighed, "Four days... I went for four days without sleep during that case. I worked all day and all night. I drank so much Caf-POW! that I was surprised there was any left on the planet. And then... in five minutes time she could have destroyed all of my work," Abby's voice began rising again at the last sentence.

"But she didn't."

Abby had just lowered her eyes back down to the floor when McGee placed his hands on her knees, "Listen to me Abbs, you did an amazing job today. You never backed down from that attorney... And you stayed calm until you got back to your lab. The jury came back with a guilty verdict. The murderer is going to prison forever and your work is what put him there. You should be celebrating."

Abby turned in her stool, put her elbows on the table, and placed her head in her hands, "I don't feel like celebrating."

McGee's eyes widened, "You? Abby Scuito? You don't feel like celebrating?" McGee shook his head, "I don't buy it."

"Well excuse me if I'm not my normal Abby self."

"Abby... Abby... Abbs!" McGee rolled his eyes as he tried to get Abby's attention, "You can be so difficult sometimes," He mumbled as he stood up and walked around to the other side of her, "Abby, look at me." Abby didn't turn her head. "Abby... Please." She tried to ignore him, but then she realized he wouldn't go away, so she turned and looked at him like he asked.

"Thank you," He said with a small smile on his face. The smile only lasted for a second, then he got back to the problem, "Is something else wrong? I know you get upset anytime anyone says anything against your forensics, but you seem... especially upset tonight."

Abby sighed. _Why does he have to care so much? Why did his parents have to raise him to be a gentleman._

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not."

"After four days of no sleep I went home to, well, sleep. When I got to my apartment there was this guy," Abby stood up and walked a few steps away from McGee, then she turned back around to face him, "He was visiting a friend that lives two doors down from me..."

"Keep going."

"We started talking... I don't know. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the amount of Caf-POW! running through my veins but we seemed to have alot in common so I asked him if he'd want to go to a Deaf Metal concert with me."

"He said no?" McGee asked as he wondered how anyone could say no to Abby.

"No, he said yes. The concert is... was for tonight," She looked at the clock in her lab, "In an hour from now actually. But he called right after I left the courthouse. He said he couldn't make it because he got back together with his girlfriend," Abby's death glare returned, but she wasn't glaring at Tim, she wasn't glaring at anything really, "His girlfriend! I mean, shouldn't he have known before he said yes to me that he was getting back together with her? Or at least that he wanted to get back together with her?"

McGee wasn't sure at first if he was supposed to answer the questions, but when Abby kept speaking after asking them, he knew that it was best to just let her get it all out first.

"What is it with me? Why do guys find me so repulsive?" Abby began pacing, "Do I smell? Is it my shoes? Is it my hair? What is it?"

McGee waited for a couple of seconds to see if Abby was finished. When she didn't continue, the pacing stopped, and she stared at him, he knew it was time for him to speak.

He took a few steps closer to her, "No, you do not smell," He said. The way he said it made Abby smile. "Your hair is perfect and if I could pull off wearing the shoes you wear... Well, I still wouldn't wear them, but you look great in them."

"Do you think... Do you think my problem is stupid?"

"Absolutely not..."

They stood in silence for a few seconds as McGee thought.

"I have an idea," He said.

"What?"

"I'll go to the concert with you."

"You?... No, Timmy, you would hate it."

"I've been to concerts with you before."

"But not Deaf Metal. They're like... loud. Really, really loud."

McGee laughed, "Yeah, I figured that out by their name."

"Your serious? You want to go with me?"

"Of course. I'll even jump up and down and do some head banging for you."

Abby laughed, "That's okay Timmy. You being there will be good enough."

McGee held out his arm for Abby to link her arm with his, "Shall we?" He asked.

Abby nodded, "We shall."

They headed out of the lab and to the elevator, "Thanks Timmy," Abby said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"For caring."

The elevator door opened and they walked inside, arms still linked, "Anytime, Abbs."

* * *

**First time writing anything for NCIS. Abby and McGee are my favorite characters. I will randomly update this from time to time. It will be little one chapter stories that involve McGee and Abby (No duh, right?)**  
** If there was ever a couple that I wanted to see happen, this is the one! Thanks for reading. Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. A Yellow Wire and A Jetpack

"Come on, Tony! You're telling me that you aren't the least bit curious?"

"No, McNerdy, I am not."

"But I re-did the voice over and everything."

"Oh! Well why didn't you tell me that before, Probie? That changes everything!" Tony replied sarcastically.

McGee glared at Tony then walked over to his desk and sat down, "Fine, don't watch. But you don't know what you're missing."

"Did someone lose something?" Ziva asked as she walked into the bullpen.

Tony mouthed the word 'Run' to her, but all that did was make her furrow her brow in confusion.

"No, Ziva," McGee replied, "I have updated my jetpack documentary-"

"I am busy!" Ziva interrupted.

"I, uh... I hadn't asked you if you wanted to watch it yet."

"Yes..." Ziva replied as she slowly sat in her desk chair, "That is true. But, I could sense that you were probably going to... And I am busy."

McGee nodded, "Oh yeah?" He asked, "With what?"

"Just a..." She looked over at Tony, giving him a 'Help!' look, but all he did was smile, "Just a windig I must attend."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you mean shindig and if you don't want to watch the video, just say so."

"I do not want to watch the video."

* * *

At the end of a very long day filled with lawyers, guns, and lawyers with guns, the last thing McGee wanted to do was go home. Not that he wasn't extremely tired, he just knew that, after a day like today, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. So he made his way down to Abby's lab, hoping she would still be there.

He smiled as he walked through the doorway and saw that all of her things were still there. He looked around for a moment before he saw her feet sticking out from underneath her desk. He got down on his hands and knees and began crawling under the desk, "What are you doing?"

Abby gasped, "Jeez, Timmy! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," He said as he laid down beside her, "So what are you doing?" He asked again.

"Well, now I'm trying to get my heart to beat normally. But besides that I am looking for something."

"What?"

"A yellow wire."

"Uh, there are probably over fifty yellow wires under here."

"I know," Abby replied. "That's the problem. I found a yellow wire on top of my desk that isn't connected to anything. I thought it would only take a couple of minutes before I found it, but I've tried everything. I've tried following the wire, but I always lose it once I get down here and see so many that look exactly the same. Then I tried shaking it to see which one shakes under here, but then they all start shaking so I have no idea which one is causing them all to shake-"

McGee noticed the aggravation in Abby's voice so, without a moments thought, he began helping, "Don't worry, Abbs. We'll find it."

* * *

They were silent for a while as they continued to look for the unnecessary, annoying wire.

"You know," McGee began, "I updated my jetpack documentary."

"Really?" Abby asked, trying to sound like she cared.

"Yupp."

"And you want me to watch it?"

McGee smiled, "Nah, I know you hate it."

"That's not true," Abby replied, knowing good and well that it was very true.

"It's okay Abbs. It's my obsession. I just get overly excited about it sometimes."

Abby stopped looking for the wire and looked over at McGee, who was still searching.

"Timmy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you care about my mysterious yellow wire?"

McGee looked over at Abby, "What?"

"Do you care about the wire?... Honestly."

McGee smiled, "No, not really."

"But you're still helping me look for it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Because, it matters to you."

McGee turned his attention back to searching for the wire.

Abby smiled, "Let's go watch your documentary," She said as she scooted out from under the desk.

"What-" He got out from underneath the desk as well, "What about the wire?"

"Eh, it's just a wire. It'll be there tomorrow. We're both tired, and it's probably easier to find then we think, so we can look for it another time. Right now I want to learn more about jetpacks."

"Abby, you don't-"

"No, no!" She said as she grabbed his arm and led him out of the lab, "You are not going to keep me away from learning."

"If you insist," McGee said with a grin on his face. He was so happy to be able to watch the documentary with someone.

"Oh, I do." Abby grinned as well, but for a different reason. She knew that they would end up falling asleep on his couch and he would be waking her up in the morning... And his voice was so much better than an alarm clock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please review to let me know what you think :)**


	3. The Little Thoughts  Pt 1

Abby was out of town visiting her mother for the week. Unfortunately, that week, the case that the team had required alot of computer knowledge. And when a case like that appeared, McGee always went down to Abby's lab.

"Hello, I'm-"

"Timmy?" The fill-in finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm Stacy," she said as she held out her hand for McGee to shake. After they shook hands she held up a large, homemade book called 'How to Use Abby's Lab', "You're in the book."

McGee smiled, "She can be dramatic sometimes."

"No kidding. So, Timmy-"

"Uh, Abby is actually the only one who calls me Timmy... You can call me Tim."

"Okay, Tim. I guess we should both get to work."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

McGee had been working down in the lab for over an hour. He was searching for information on the suspects computer, but the information seemed to be non-existent.

He groaned in aggravation which caused Stacy to look up from her own work, however she said nothing and quickly continued to do her own thing.

_'If Abby was here she would help me,' _McGee thought,_ 'Or she'd at least give me a hug and tell me I could do it and that she believed in me.'_ He rolled his eyes, _'Tim, you idiot, stop thinking about Abby and get to work!' _

Two hours and one Gibbs visit later McGee was still working on the computer. No progress had been made.

* * *

"I need a break!" He exclaimed as he stood up from the stool he had been sitting in.

"Okay," Stacy replied.

McGee looked around and saw the 'How to Use Abby's Lab' book. He picked it up, "I'm gonna go in here," He said as he made his way to the second section of Abby's lab.

Stacy nodded and continued working.

_'Stacy said I was in the book. I wonder what Abby wrote.'_ He sat down at her desk and opened the book. He looked at the table of contents, _'Oh, I got a whole chapter.' _He turned to page thirteen which was where his chapter started.

_'Timmy'_

_'Timmy will most likely be coming down and sitting in one of the stools to do his work. Probably the right one. There may seem to be no reason for him to be down there, and to be honest he could probably do the work from his desk. But don't let him know that. He's nice so I like it when he's there. I wouldn't have it any other way._

_If you're mean to him in any way I will find out! Just remember that I can kill without leaving behind any forensic evidence. Timmy is always allowed in my lab. ALWAYS.'_

McGee smiled, _'Short, sweet, and a little threatening. So Abby. I wish she was here. It's so different when she's gone. No happy music, no little comments to make you smile when you feel like crap, no-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Abby's desk phone ringing.

"McGee," He answered.

"Abby," She replied, mocking his voice.

"Oh, hey Abbs! How are you?"

"Good. I miss my lab though."

McGee smiled, "It misses you, too."

"How's my fill-in doing?"

"Stacy is doing fine," McGee replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. It didn't work.

"What happened?" Abby asked. Her voice changing from charismatic to concerned, "Did she not read my book? Was she mean to you?"

McGee laughed, "No, no. She read the book and she is nice. Honestly, she's doing fine. She's just not... you."

"Aw, Timmy. That's so sweet!"

"When will you be back?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"I thought you were staying for at least a week?"

"I was going to, but my mom's doing fine," Abby sighed, "And she's apparently leaving in two days to go on a cruise with her friends."

"Wow. That's nice."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll be glad to get back. I hate being away for a day. I don't think I could handle a whole week."

"Me either," McGee replied quietly.

"What did you say, Timmy? I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing."

They were both silent for a moment before Abby continued, "Well, I better go. Just wanted to check up on things."

McGee grinned, "Okay. I'll see you soon... And Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

Abby smiled, "I miss you, too, Timmy."

Twenty minutes later McGee got the information he needed off of the computer.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They all mean the world to me. Did you guys see last nights episode? I loved it! Loved the scene between Jerry and Abby where they talk about McGee. So cute!**


	4. Gothic Timmy

McGee looked around his apartment. "Video games, write, or watch TV. What should we do with our day off, Jethro?"

Jethro barked twice.

"Well, you're no help."

* * *

"I'm so bored, I'm so bored, I'm. So. Bored." Abby was singing those three words over and over as she walked around her apartment trying think of something to do. It was already clean, so cleaning was out. She didn't need any food, so grocery shopping was out. Ziva already had plans, so a girls day out was out. "I'm so bored, I'm so bored..."

* * *

"God I'm so bored!" McGee exclaimed as he plopped down on his bed, "My first day off in months and I can't think of anything to do!"

* * *

_'I wonder what Timmy's doing?'_ Abby thought suddenly as she stopped singing. She walked over to her phone and pressed speed dial 1.

McGee slowly got up from his bed and picked up his phone. He answered without looking at the caller I.D., "Hello," He answered with a drag in his voice.

Abby laughed, "Wow. You sound excited."

"Oh yeah, today's been filled with excitement," He replied sarcastically.

"Same here... You wanna do something?"

"Like?"

"I don't know. Come over and we'll decide."

"Okay. I gotta get dressed first," McGee looked at his watch, "Give me half an hour."

"You got it. Bye, Timmy."

"Bye, Abbs."

Twenty eight minutes later McGee knocked twice on Abby's door, then he let himself in with his key. It was, as Abby called it, their "secret code". Something they made up after McGee came over once and, when he opened the door, Abby almost knocked him out with a ceramic bat.

"I'm here," He called out as he walked into her living room and sat down on the couch.

"So am I," She called back from her bedroom. She walked out and sat on the other side of the couch, "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I have no idea. You?"

She laid her head on the arm rest and laid her feet on McGee's lap, "Let me think."

* * *

After a minute of silence Abby spoke, "I got it!" She jumped up off of the couch and ran to get her platforms.

McGee stood up, "What?"

"Come on, let's go!" She said happily as she went towards the door. She had put her shoes on surprisingly fast.

"Where?" A confused McGee asked.

Abby turned the door knob then stopped, "You'll need to drive, my car isn't working very well." She left out of the apartment with McGee following close behind.

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"How will I know how to get there?"

They got into his car, "I'll direct you," She said with a smile.

* * *

"Uh, Abby?"

"Yes, Timmy?"

"Why are we at Spencer's?"

"We're shopping!"

McGee looked at her, "And by "we" you mean you... Right?"

Abby didn't reply. She just grinned.

McGee shook his head, "No. No. No. Abby, I am not buying clothes here. Everything's so... so black and skull and crossbone-y!"

Abby laughed, "It's not to buy, silly. It's to try on. I've always wondered what you would look like if you were goth."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

McGee thought about it, "Okay, if I do this then you have to go to Macy's and try on pant suits and work dresses."

Abby sighed... "Fine. Now let's get you into something more like me and less like you."

After Abby found eight different outfits for McGee, he went to try them on. Each time he exited the dressing room he would get the same reaction. Abby would burst out laughing. At first he would roll his eyes and go back to change, but after the third outfit he began laughing at how ridiculous he looked in gothic clothes.

* * *

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes as McGee exited the dressing room wearing his normal clothes.

"Now that's my Timmy," She said with a smile.

McGee smiled as well, "So, what did you think?"

"I think I'll never be able to imagine you as a goth again."

"So you prefer," He pointed to himself, "This Tim?"

Abby nodded and laughed, "Definitely."

McGee put his arm around her, "Good... Now it's you're turn."

"Ugh!"

* * *

McGee picked out four pant suits and four bright and colorful dresses.

"I am not coming out!" Abby yelled through the dressing room door.

"Yes you are! I did it, now it's your turn."

She jerked back the lock, swung the door open, and walked out of the dressing room wearing a bright yellow dress with daisy's on it.

"Wow... You look-"

"Like the sun. If the sun puked daisy's."

McGee shook his head, "No, you look... different. Very different." He tried to hold back his laughter but he couldn't.

Abby glared at him but soon enough she was laughing too.

* * *

When she had finished trying on all of the outfits she came out of the dressing room wearing her red and black checkered skirt, her t-shirt with three small skeletons and the saying 'Love Kills Slowly' written on it, and her platform shoes. "So, which Abby do you prefer?"

"This one..." He said as he looked at her sweetly, "Always."

"Good." She touched her stomach as it growled, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. Let's go get something. My treat."

Abby smiled, "Really? After all I put you through today?"

"You were put through the same horrifying, yet hilarious, experience as well."

"That's true... I'll take you up on that offer, Timmy. As long as we go somewhere where people will stare at us awkwardly. I get an odd satisfaction from that."

McGee grinned, "So, anywhere then?"

* * *

**Imagining McGee in gothic attire was probably the funnest part of writing this little story :)**  
**Thank you all for the reviews :) I didn't expect to be getting so many so I am very happy! If any of you have ideas or even just a little McAbby moment in your head and you would like me to write about it, let me know. I can't guarantee that I will use your idea, but I will definitely try. Any I will always give you credit. Whether the whole idea of the story was yours or even just a small sentence, you will always get credit. Just let me know :) Thanks again!**


	5. The Great Rescue

"So, anyway, I was totally rockin' out when my tooth just popped right out of my mouth! I don't know how it happened... Although the dentist said it may have been because I haven't been to the dentist in ten years, and I've never flossed. Anyway, there was blood gushing everywhere. It was gnarly, man."

Abby sighed, "I'm sure it was," She said as she pushed back her plate of food.

"Oh, are... Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm suddenly full."

"It looks like you only took a couple of bites. Do you mind if I eat it?"

"Go right ahead," Abby replied. She was bored out of her mind. _'Worst date ever.'_

"Anything interesting about you?" Her date, Roy, asked with a mouth full of food.

"I'm a forensic scientist. I work fo-"

"Forensic science? Wow. Is that like, hard?"

"Kind of. I love my job thou-"

"My roommate in college was studying Scientology. Is that the same thing?"

"Uh, no, not at all. Forensic science is-"

"I was never any good at science," Roy interrupted, again, "I liked English. Speeches were my thing."

"Okay," Abby stood up, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"I'll be here," Roy replied as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Great."

* * *

When Abby got into the bathroom she quickly pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up-"

"Hello."

"Timmy! Thank God! I need your help."

"Is something wrong Abbs? Are you okay?" A concerned McGee asked.

"Yes and no to both."

"I'm confused."

"I'm on a date-"

"And you're calling me on a date because?"

"Please don't interrupt, Timmy," Abby begged, "Please."

"Okay. Continue."

"I'm on a date with this guy that likes to talk about his bloody teeth problems."

"Oh... That's interesting."

"Yeah, it's great. I need you to come down here. I'm only like ten minutes away from your apartment."

"What do you want me to do?" McGee asked.

"Anything! Anything at all. Please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Okay! Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Timmy."

Abby went to hang up when McGee yelled, "Wait!"

"What?"

"I kinda need to know where you are."

"Oh, right. Blue Sky Grill."

"Okay, see ya soon."

* * *

Abby reluctantly went back to her table and sat down. Roy had finished his plate of food and was now working on Abby's.

"This fish is great," He said, "Are you sure you don't want some?"

"No, I'm good. I had a big lunch."

"Okay. So, how did the bathroom break go?"

Abby's eyebrows furrowed, "Why don't we change that subject before it starts?"

"You know," Roy began as if he didn't hear her, "I used to clean port-a-potties. Stopped last year. Interesting job though. You see so much that you'd never expect..."

* * *

Abby looked at the clock in the restaraunt, _'Fifteen minutes,'_ She thought, _'Where is Tim?'_

* * *

Two minutes later McGee entered the restaurant, "Hello," He said to the host, "I'm with Abby Scuito."

The host looked at the reservation list, "I'm sorry, there's no Abby Scuito on our list."

"Hm... I don't know the guys name. Well, Abby has black hair, looks gothic, she's tall and very friendly."

"Oh yes! I'll never forget. Right this way."

He led McGee down a row of tables. McGee stopped him once he saw the back of Abby's head, "Thank you. I've got it from here."

"Yes, sir."

The host left and McGee stormed up to the table, looking as angry as he could manage, "Abigail Scuito! How dare you do this to me, again!"

Abby jumped at McGee's sudden arrival, "Tim!"

"Who's this?" Roy asked Abby.

Abby stood up, "This... This is..."

"Your husband!" McGee finished for her, "Your husband of six months, or have you already forgotten?"

"Of course not, honey," Abby played along, "Roy is just a friend." Abby leaned in closer to McGee, "What took you so long?" She whispered.

"I was in the shower when you called. I had to finish getting the soap out of my hair and get dressed."

"A friend?" McGee asked, continuing the charade, "Really? Is that why you left this at home?" McGee pulled his class ring out of his pocket, covering most of it with his fingers so it would look like a wedding ring to Roy.

"This is really your husband?" A shocked Roy asked.

Abby lowered her head, "Yes, he is. I'm sorry, Roy, but-"

"You're sorry, Roy? No sorry for me?" Tim asked, "I clean for you, I cook for you, I buy you anything you want, I even run and drain your bath water for you and Roy gets the "I'm sorry"?"

Roy stood up and looked at McGee, "Dude, I didn't know, man."

"Yeah, I'm sure! Come on, Abby, We're going home. Now!"

Abby gave one last pitiful look to Roy as McGee took her hand and led her out of the restaurant. As soon as they were outside they began laughing.

Abby gave McGee a hug, "Timmy, you are my hero. You totally rescued me from that walking dumpster."

"Don't mention it. That was pretty fun."

"Yes it was. I should go out with horribly weird men more often just to see you as the crazy husband."

McGee grinned, "Do you need a ride back home?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. But do you mind if we just walk around for a while? I'm not ready to go back home yet."

"I don't mind at all."

They began walking down the street, arm in arm, when Abby asked, "So, if we were married, you would clean for me, cook for me, buy me anything I want, and run and drain my bath water?"

"No way... You hate baths."

* * *

**Thank you _RubySlippers89_ for the rescuing idea. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**  
**Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying these little stories. I had been wanting to write stuff for NCIS for a long time, but I was so nervous that I would suck at it because I've only ever written stuff for one show. I'm glad that I don't suck (at least I hope I don't).**


	6. Not So False Witness

**Spoilers for season 8 episode False Witness! This is set on the night of the day where Jerry talks to Abby about her and McGee's "status".**

_Flashback is done in italics._

* * *

It was late, and although there was still work to be done, Gibbs told McGee to go down to Abby's lab and take her home.

When McGee entered the lab Abby was busy working at her computer, "Hey, Abbs."

Abby quickly turned around, "McGee! How are you?" She asked with a uneasy look on her face.

"Fine... How are you?"

"I'm good. Everything is fine... with me."

McGee's eyes moved back and forth from one side of the lab to the other, then back to Abby, "Are you sure? You're acting kinda funny. Are you sick?"

"Nope. No. Not at all."

"Okay, that's good. Uh, Gibbs told me to come get you and take you home. He said, and I quote, "I don't want her driving that piece of crap home when it's snowing"."

Abby smiled, "I would protest, but I guess it's useless."

"Very true."

"Okay, well I just need to finish up one thing on the computer then I'll be ready. It'll take like two minutes."

"That's fine. No rush."

Abby went to turn back to the computer, but she stopped herself, "Do you... Do you want to come over here?" She asked as she pointed over her shoulder.

"Um, no, I'm fine here."

"But you're like back there, way behind me."

McGee had a confused look on his face, "I'm about three steps behind you... Are you sure you're okay, Abbs?"

Abby nodded, "Yupp. I'm just gonna go back to my work. Two minutes and I'll be done." She slowly turned around, keeping her eyes on McGee as she did so.

McGee took his cell phone out of his pocket and began messing with it while he waited.

Abby started finishing up her work, but thirty seconds in she quickly turned her head back. When she saw that McGee was looking at his phone, she resumed her work.

Thirty seconds later her head panned around again, even quicker than before. McGee was still busy with his phone.

Not even fifteen seconds after that she once again turned her head. McGee dropped his arms to his side and looked at her, "Seriously Abbs, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"What do I mean?" He repeated, "You keep doing that with your head then you're going to have a serious neck injury soon."

"So you were watching!" She exclaimed with a glare.

"Just because I'm looking down doesn't mean I can't see what you're doing."

Abby gasped, "Jerry was right! You stare at my butt!"

"Wha... What are you talking about? Is... Is that why you're acting so weird?"

Abby started talking at super speed, "He said that you were interested in me. I said you were protective. He said," She began mimicking his voice, "Protective of what, your butt? He couldn't stop checking it out when you turned your back"."

"Jerry?" McGee questioned, "You were listening to Jerry?"

"He's kinda hard to ignore."

"Yeah, I had a interesting conversation with him about an hour ago."

_Jerry looked over at Tim, "You're avoiding the inevitable you know."_

_"What?"_

_"If you love her, you should just tell her."_

_"I don't... What are you talking about?"_

_"You're a good looking guy. You probably get asked out by more girls then you let be known. Most of those girls you turn down. But, occasionally, you say yes thinking that maybe you're wrong and this girl is the one, not that girl... That girl being the girl who's always on your mind. You go out with them but it doesn't lead to much because in the back of your head Abby is always there."_

_McGee was speechless, but there wasn't much he could say as Jerry continued. "You don't tell her because, years ago, you did tell her and she turned you down. She was probably scared. But, you know, things change, people change. It's been a while since you last said anything. You both know that you care for each other but you're both too afraid to admit it. It's kinda sad, actually."_

_McGee shook his head, "How... How a-... Why?... I gotta go."_

_McGee hurried out of the conference room and down the hallway. Palmer was walking in the opposite direction, carrying a folder._

_"Hey, McGee. Have you seen Gibbs? I'm supposed to give him these papers."_

_McGee sighed, "Uh, no. I haven't."_

_"Are you okay? You look kinda pale."_

_"I'm a... Palmer?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Whatever you do, don't talk to Jerry."_

_McGee began to walk away._

_"Jerry?... Who's Jerry?"_

"You did? What did he say?" A nosey Abby asked.

"Oh... Just, uh... Just that I need to lighten up. Change myself in some ways."

"He said that to you? How rude! He's wrong, Timmy!" Abby pointed at him, "You are just fine the way you are."

McGee smiled, "Thank you, Abbs."

"I guess Jerry is an unreliable source then?"

"I guess."

Abby smiled and turned back to her computer to finish her work. This time she didn't jerk her head around to check on McGee.

McGee went to put his attention back on his phone, but he may have glanced at Abby first... Maybe Jerry wasn't so unreliable after all.

* * *

**So, what started out as a tiny little clip in my head (that I feel should have been in False Witness) turned into this. In my head was the part of Abby trying to make sure McGee wasn't staring at her butt. And I went from there... I remembered McGee saying that he told Palmer not to talk to Jerry and I wondered "Why would he tell Palmer that?" so I added that part as well. Hope you enjoyed. **  
** Thank you _McAbbyGirl4Life_ for first listening to my little clip when I talked about it on youtube then for reviewing my story and asking me if I could write a scene about it. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, but especially _McAbbyGirl4Life_. We've talked about NCIS like crazy over the past few months so this chapter is for you :)**  
** Thank you everyone for reading! Please review to let me know what you think!**


	7. Merry Christmas

McGee entered his apartment and took off his coat. He rubbed his eyes as he walked over to his desk chair and sat down. He was glad he had decided to let Jethro stay with the dog sitter overnight. The last thing he felt like doing was taking him on a walk. What he did feel like doing was taking a long shower and going to sleep.

It had been a long week with one of the toughest cases ever, but they finally caught the murderer they had been trying to track down... on Christmas Eve.

McGee was supposed to be on a plane three days before to go visit his Mom and Dad in Ohio, but he had to miss his flight and it was too late to go now.

Christmas with his sister wasn't going to happen either as she had gone to Florida with some of her friends from college and she wouldn't be back until New Years day.

All of his co-workers had plans, so this Christmas, McGee was alone.

After his shower he put on his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and got right into bed.

* * *

It was seven a.m. when he was woken up by a noise in his kitchen. He figured it was the ice machine. He rolled over onto his side and looked out the window, "Merry Christmas," he mumbled to himself with a sigh. He never really cared to be alone, he was just hoping to be with his family this Christmas.

There was another noise that came from outside of his room which caused him to sit up, _'The dog sitter?'_ He asked himself, _'No, too early. It can't be Sarah... She wouldn't come back from Florida a week early.'_ A loud bang brought McGee out of his thoughts, and out of his bed. He quietly went to his dresser and picked his gun up. He held it securely in his hands as he went into 'agent mode'. As he neared his door he smelled, "Bacon?" He whispered to himself in a confused tone. Ignoring the scent he jerked open the door, pointed his gun at the shadowy figure in the kitchen and exclaimed, "Who's there?"

"Timmy!" An excited voice yelled. She ran out of the kitchen with her arms open for a hug, "Mer- Whoa!" She stopped when she saw the gun.

McGee lowered the weapon and sighed with relief, "Abby, you scared me! I thought you were a murderer."

"I'm making breakfast!" She said, her peppiness returning quickly.

"I knew I smelled bacon."

"Wait," Abby pointed at McGee, "You thought a murderer was in here... making bacon?"

McGee thought for a second, "Huh... A last meal, maybe?" He added with a laugh.

Abby laughed as well and re-opened her arms, "Can I have my hug now?"

"Of course." McGee put the gun down and walked over to Abby.

"Merry Christmas," She said happily as they hugged.

"You too, Abbs." McGee sighed inwardly at the comfort of being in an Abby hug.

With one final squeeze they released each other. Abby went into the kitchen and McGee followed close behind. "What... What are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he realized she was supposed to be on a retreat with the nuns.

"I told you, Timmy. I'm making breakfast."

"Yeah, I got that. It smells really good by the way... And nice apron."

Abby smiled and looked down at her black apron with mini skulls and crossbones on it, "Thank you."

"But, what I meant was, I thought you were supposed to be gone."

"I was. I was supposed to leave on the twenty-second, but with the case, I couldn't."

"Why didn't you tell me your plans were ruined?" McGee asked.

"Because then my presence here wouldn't have been a surprise." She took the scrambled eggs off of the stove and placed them into a bowl.

McGee leaned against his counter, "Yes it wo-... Nah, you're right," McGee agreed.

Abby nodded, "See? You know that if you knew that I knew neither of us had plans then I would be here, which would have ruined my Christmas breakfast surprise."

Abby began placing the bacon on a platter as McGee came up behind her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Abbs."

Abby grinned, "You're welcome."

* * *

After breakfast they cleaned everything up and decided to go to Abby's house to watch movies all day.

It was ten o'clock that night when they started their fifth movie of the day, and an hour into it Abby started to get tired. She moved closer to McGee and laid her head on his shoulder. It was what she always did when they were together and she got sleepy. Her eyes began to droop as he placed his arm around her shoulder, "Thank you, Abby... For everything."

"You're welcome, Tim," she said with a yawn.

She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Abby," McGee whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, Tiny Timmy."

* * *

**Last update before Christmas! I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas! **  
** Thank you all for the reviews I have gotten. Each one is seriously like a present to me. I appreciate them so much.**  
** Merry Christmas!**


	8. The Little Thoughts Pt 2

"Oh you little piece of-"

"McGee!"

"Yes, Boss?" A startles McGee asked. He had been alone in the bullpen for over an hour and hadn't heard Gibbs come back from interrogating the suspect.

"Get anything off of the computer?"

McGee sighed and shook his head, "No, Boss. I'm trying but he's got all of these secret codes and trojans and failsafes and-" Mcgee stopped as he noticed the "I don't care" look on Gibbs face. "Nothing from interrogation?" He asked, immediately regretting the question.

"No, McGee, I did not get anything out of him. If I would have then I wouldn't be needing the information off the computer."

"Right, Boss. I'm working on it."

Gibbs went to take a sip of his coffee and found the cup to be empty. He angrily threw the cup in the garbage, "Work faster."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

"No, no, no... NO! Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid computer!"

"Whoa McFreaky, whats gettin' your temper all high?" Tony asked as he walked over to McGee's desk.

"Not now, Tony. I'm not in the mood."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Tony, our suspects computer just crashed. We needed the evidence off of it and there is absolutely no way to get that now."

"Oh, that's... bad."

"No kidding."

Just then Gibbs walked into the bullpen, "McGee, update!"

Tony quietly walked back to his desk.

"Uh... Uh, Boss... Um-"

"Spit it out!"

"The computer crashed. There's no way to retrieve the information that we needed."

Gibbs glared at McGee, "What?"

"The comp-"

"I heard you the first time, McGee. Fix it."

"It... It can't be fixed, Boss."

"Do it with Abby."

"What?" McGee asked with a surprised look on his face.

Tony let out a small laugh that he tried to hide as best as he could.

"Go down to the lab and work on the computer with Abby," Gibbs explained with an annoyed tone.

"Oh! Oh, right," McGee nodded and got up to head to the lab. He knew nothing could be done, even with Abby's help, but now wasn't the time to try to explain.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and head-slapped him.

"Ow! What was tha-"

"For laughin'."

"Thank you, Boss."

* * *

"There's nothing I can do, Abbs. No one can. The computer is fried! Useless! What am I supposed to tell Gibbs? He's already angry with me! He'll kill me when I tell him... Worse, he'll fire me!" McGee paced back and forth as he spoke to Abby without taking a breath, "I'm not gonna have a job! What am I gonna do? I love my job! I love coming here every day. I can't be fired Abby!"

Abby grabbed McGee's shoulders, "Tim. Breathe."

He did as she said.

"Good," She kept her hands on his shoulders as she led him over to one of the stools, "Sit."

Again, he did as she said.

"What do I do, Abbs?" He asked as he calmed down a little.

"Relax, Timmy. It'll be fine." Abby let go of McGee but she remained in the same spot in front of him.

"You didn't see him. He's not in a good mood."

"Is he ever?"

McGee gave Abby a small glare, "Worse than usual."

Abby sighed, "How long has it been since you slept?"

He thought for a moment, "I came to work yesterday morning at seven, so..."

"Over twenty-eight hours, McGee!" Abby exclaimed .

"I've gone longer. Everyone at NCIS has."

"Yeah, but it never ends well," Abby grabbed his hand, "Come on," She said as she led him to the middle section of her lab.

"What are you doing?"

She pulled out her futon, "You need sleep." She looked at him and pointed to the futon, "Sleep."

"I don't have time, Abby. I have alot of work to do and I have to figure out how I'm going to explain everything to Gibbs and-"

"Stop!" Abby commanded, "Lay. Sleep. I will wake you up in two hours."

"Bu-"

"No, Timmy. You are going to sleep even if I have to hold you down."

McGee raised one of his eyebrows, "Really?"

Abby grinned, "Go. To. Sleep." She made sure he laid down then she left out of the room to go talk to Gibbs.

* * *

"Gibbs!" She called out as she neared his desk.

"Yeah, Abbs?"

"You're gonna have to get a confession from your suspect."

"Why?"

"Would you like me to use big computer terms or get right to the point?"

Gibbs sighed, "Abby!"

"Okay, right to the point it is. The computer's fried. Everything that was on it is gone."

"How did that happen?"

Abby, noticing the extreme aggravation in Gibbs tone, decided to change the story a bit, "It was my fault. There was a code on the computer. Typing the code was supposed to give me access to his files, but it made the computer crash instead. Sorry, Gibbs."

Gibbs looked very angry for a moment. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Don't apologize, Abbs." he stood up and began walking toward interrogation, "I'll get him to talk." He looked back at her, "McGee still in your lab?"

"Yes, O' Wise One."

"Have him take a break. He's been workin' hard on that computer."

Abby saluted him, "Already on it."

* * *

Two hours later Abby went to wake McGee up. _'Aw! He's so cute. He looks like a peaceful little angel,'_ She thought with a smile on her face as she watched him sleep. _'I almost hate to wake him up.'_

Suddenly she had an idea. She ran over to her desk and grabbed her camera. Once she turned the camera on she quickly snapped a picture of McGee, _'Now I can look at it all the time.'_

She put the camera back then bent down to wake him.

"Timmy," She said slowly and quietly as she nudged his shoulder, "Time to get up."

"When's it due?" McGee mumbled.

Abby laughed, "When is what due?"

His eyes were still closed, "The bbbyy."

"The what?"

Suddenly McGee jumped up to a sitting position, "Huh? What?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Abby held out a hand to help him stand up.

"I was?"

"Yeah. Wha-"

"Oh, no!," McGee suddenly remembered what he had to do now, "Gibbs! I-"

"Don't worry about it Timmy. I took care of it. Gibbs isn't mad and you haven't been fired... or killed."

McGee was going to ask her to explain, but he decided it didn't matter. He hugged her, "Thank you Abbs. I don't know what you did, but I owe you one."

"Yes you do." Abby smiled, "... So, tell me your dream."

McGee looked at his watch, "Look at the time. I gotta go."

"Wait! You said "when's it due?" when I asked what "it" was you said "the bbbyy". What was your dream?"

"Really gotta go," McGee was getting closer and closer to the door.

"But you owe me! You said so yourself."

McGee stopped at the doorway, _'So close.'_ He turned around and leaned against the door frame.

"Just tell me two things," Abby said as she raised two fingers, "One: Was I in it? And two: Was it a good dream?"

"Yes to the first..." He stopped for a moment, then a small smile crossed over his face, "And very to the second... Later, Abby."

Abby smiled as McGee walked out of the room, "Later, Timmy."

* * *

**Question: So, should my next chapter be the dream that McGee was having or no? Let me know either way. **  
** Also, is anyone else completely annoyed at having to wait so long for a new episode! I mean, come on! Are they trying to torture us? Hopefully we'll make it :)**  
** Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am in the middle of thinking of a new, more dramatic story for NCIS. It's a McGee/Abby one as well. I haven't started writing it, but I have the whole thing in my head. I hope it turns out to be good. It'll be my first NCIS story with an actual plot that lasts more that one chapter haha...**


	9. The Dream

**This chapter goes along with the last one. It is, as the chapter title says, the dream that McGee was having when Abby woke him up. The very beginning and the end are just some of the last chapter that I copied to go along with the dream. The dream is in **_italics... As are the thoughts that happen right before and after the dream._

* * *

..."Stop!" Abby commanded, "Lay. Sleep. I will wake you up in two hours."

"Bu-"

"No, Timmy. You are going to sleep even if I have to hold you down."

McGee raised one of his eyebrows, "Really?"

Abby grinned, "Go. To. Sleep."

McGee, knowing Abby was still watching, laid down. _'There is no way... I'll be able... to fall-'_ Before he could even finish his thought he was out.

_McGee answered his ringing phone, "Special Agent McGee."_

_"Tim! I need to talk to you... now!"_

_"Okay, Abbs. What's up?"_

_"No! I need you to come down here... now!"_

_Tim was becoming concerned, "Are you okay?"_

_"Just hurry up!"_

_Suddenly McGee was outside of Abby's lab. He walked into the room, "Abbs?" He called out when he didn't see her._

_She came out of the middle section of her lab and stood, staring at him. She didn't speak._

_"Abby... What's wrong? You're kinda freakin' me out."_

_"We need to talk, Tim."_

_"Okay. About?"_

_"Me. You. Us."_

_They both remained in their same positions. McGee wasn't sure if he should move closer, and Abby just didn't want to._

_"What... about us?" He asked, almost afraid of his question._

_"I... Do... Do you remember a couple of months ago when we..."_

_"Ah, yes. Yes, I do."_

_Abby nodded, "Yeah, so do I."_

_When Abby didn't continue, McGee decided to speak, "That's... good?"_

_"McGee. I am... I am... We are..."_

_Noticing how scared Abby seemed, McGee figured now was a good time to move closer. He gave Abby a hug, "What is it, Abbs? You don't have to be afraid to tell me."_

_She pulled back from the embrace just enough to look him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant, Timmy."_

_Tim's eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock, "You're... You're what?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"With... With my...?"_

_"Yes, with your! Who else would it be with?"_

_Abby let go of McGee completely and walked back to her desk, "I shouldn't have told you," She mumbled, but it was audible enough for him to hear._

_He was suddenly drawn out of his shock. He walked over to Abby and knelt beside her, "Yes, you should have. It was just a surprise," He smiled, "It's actually really, really good news."_

_"You think it wasn't a surprise to me?" Abby asked, her voice shaky, "You really think it's good news?" She added._

_McGee nodded, "Of course I do. You don't?"_

_"No! No, I do. I was just... I was afraid you wouldn't agree."_

_McGee placed a hand on her cheek, "Well, you were wrong. I am very happy... Kind of scared, but happy."_

_Abby threw her arms around McGee in a bone crushing hug._

_"Whoa, Abbs!" He exclaimed with a laugh._

_"I'm sorry. You just have no idea what a relief this is to me! I was so scared that you would hate me or something then you'd leave and move to Arizona and you wouldn't answer my phone calls and I tried to trace your number but you gave up all of your electronics..."_

_McGee was blown away by the story Abby had thought up, "Calm down, Abby," He said as he rubbed her back, "That wouldn't happen. You know I couldn't give up my electronics."_

_Once again Abby pulled away from the hug. She gently punched McGee's arm, then began to laugh. He began laughing as well._

_Then they were both sitting on the floor talking._

_Abby's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh my God!"_

_"What? What's wrong?"_

_"What are we gonna tell everyone? Can you imagine their reactions?"_

_McGee smiled, "Well, Ziva and Ducky will give us both a hug and congratulate us. Tony will make some kind of crude joke to me then give you a hug. Jimmy will smile and congratulate us. Director Vance... I'm not actually sure how he will react. And Gibbs... He might kill me, but he'll be happy for you."_

_Abby grinned, "I'd say you're wrong about the last one, but I'm not sure if you are. Either way, I want us both to tell everyone together. I don't want to miss any of the reactions... We should videotape them!"_

_"Good idea. My death on video... And, about earlier, I just want you to know that I would never leave you. Not for Arizona or for any other state or country on the planet. I love you, Abby. And I am more excited than I have ever been in my life."_

_Another bone crushing hug came from Abby, "Oh, Timmy! I love you, too!"_

_Once Abby had sat back down on the floor McGee spoke, "Okay, so it's December now, so..."_

"Timmy," Abby said slowly and quietly as she nudged his shoulder, "Time to get up."

_"When's it due?" _He asked, still thinking he was fully in his dream.

Abby laughed, "When is what due?"

McGee, being pulled out of his dream yet still hearing Abby's voice, was confused, "The bbbyy."

"The what?"

Suddenly McGee jumped up to a sitting position, "Huh? What?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Abby held out a hand to help him stand up.

"I was?"

"Yeah. Wha-"

"Oh, no!," McGee suddenly remembered what he had to do now, "Gibbs! I-"

"Don't worry about it Timmy. I took care of it. Gibbs isn't mad and you haven't been fired... or killed."

McGee was going to ask her to explain, but he decided it didn't matter. He hugged her, "Thank you Abbs. I don't know what you did, but I owe you one."

"Yes you do." Abby smiled, "... So, tell me your dream."

McGee looked at his watch, "Look at the time. I gotta go."

"Wait! You said "when's it due?" when I asked what "it" was you said "the bbbyy". What was your dream?"

"Really gotta go," McGee was getting closer and closer to the door.

"But you owe me! You said so yourself."

McGee stopped at the doorway, _'So close.'_ He turned around and leaned against the door frame.

"Just tell me two things," Abby said as she raised two fingers, "One: Was I in it? And two: Was it a good dream?"

"Yes to the first..." He stopped for a moment, then a small smile crossed over his face, "And very to the second... Later, Abby."

Abby smiled as McGee walked out of the room, "Later, Timmy."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! If only I could somehow get them to do this on the show! UGH! haha**

** Review to let me know what you think :)**

**Oh, and sometimes in my dreams I'll need to go somewhere and I'll suddenly just be there, so that's what I did for McGee's dream like when he is going to Abby's lab and then when they are suddenly sitting on the floor talking... Probably didn't need to explain, but oh well! :)**


	10. A Rash And An Oatmeal Bath

"Again!" Abby exclaimed as she looked at McGee. He had just entered her lab.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, Timmy. Only you wouldn't know by now." She picked up a little pocket-sized mirror that was sitting by her computer and handed it to him.

"Oh my God!" He replied in disbelief as he stared at his rash-covered face.

"You didn't notice before now?" Abby asked, "Hasn't it been itchy?"

"I've been so busy that I didn't realize! I thought my face was just itching."

"And no one had mentioned it to you? I mean it's very... visible."

McGee gave her a small, short glare, "I've been alone. Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs went to pick up our suspect. I had to do some extra work on the computer," He lifted the mirror to his face once again, "I look hideous."

"No! Not... hideous. Just kind of candy cane like."

"Thanks, that helps."

"So, what is this... the third time its happened?"

"Yeah... Well, actually more than that. Had it really bad when I was a kid."

"How old?"

"Seventeen."

Abby laughed, "Seventeen is not "a kid". Seventeen is almost adult... Or at least almost wannabe adult. Weren't you at MIT then?"

McGee nodded, "Yupp. I was a sophomore. My friends and I decided to go on a hike, except we went to some random woods instead of an actual hiking trail that normal people go to..." He cringed at the memory, "One of the worst decisions ever."

"Aw. You need a air hug." Abby held out her arms as though she was hugging him, "Feel better?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

"No problem."

McGee began scratching again, "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that stuff you made for me last time this happened?"

"Making it now," She replied. She walked over to the side of her lab and began mixing up her "special concoction" of vinegar and baking soda.

"Thank you."

A few seconds later he was rubbing the paste on his face and... other affected areas.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much," He replied with a sigh.

* * *

_Seven hours later..._

"Abby, you really didn't have to drive me home... or walk me to my apartment... or... Wait, what are you doing now?" McGee followed Abby into his bedroom.

"I'm going to fix you an oatmeal bath. Then I'm going to pull your bed back and get some clean pajamas out for you."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I can." Abby went into McGee's bathroom and began running water into the tub. Then she walked past McGee and went to the kitchen.

"Wait!" She exclaimed as she opened one of his cabinets.

McGee walked into the kitchen, "What?"

"The oatmeal was always in the top, left kitchen cabinet," Abby put her hands on her hips, "Why is the oatmeal not in the top, left kitchen cabinet?"

"Because now it's on the bottom, right cabinet. I rearranged everything."

She got the oatmeal out and began walking back into the bathroom, "Not nice to play tricks on me, Timmy."

McGee laughed, "Sorry." He, once again, followed her into his room, "Abbs, if you need to go home it's fine. I'll be okay."

"Don't be silly. You're sick and you need me."

"I don't n..." He stopped before he finished that sentence. No, maybe he didn't necessarily _need_ her there, but he wanted her there, "Thank you, Abby."

Abby smiled and put out her arms for another air hug, "You're welcome, Timmy."

* * *

**Long time, no write... I've been working on two other stories so I haven't had alot of time lately. I am in the middle of writing a new NCIS story I thought up. It's a drama/angst one. Once it's finished I'll begin posting it.**  
** Anyway, let me know what you think with a nice little review. It makes me happy :)**


	11. Such A Shame

"It's so sad," Abby said, shaking her head.

"I know," McGee agreed.

They were sitting in Abby's lab, staring at the computer screen. On the screen there was a picture of a man and woman, in their early thirties, making a funny face. They each had a hand around the others back. They looked like the perfect couple... Except they weren't a couple.

"I mean, they were perfect for each other," Abby continued, "It's obvious they were in love."

"Yeah, but neither of them would admit it."

"So sad... Didn't she know that she would have been happier with him?"

"She was scared," McGee explained, "They had been a couple when they first met. She broke up with him but they stayed friends. She was afraid that he wouldn't want to get back together with her after she broke his heart ten years ago."

"Well, why'd she break up with him in the first place?"

"She told Gibbs that things were moving too fast for her so she broke it off."

Abby sighed, "And now it's too late. He was killed and she'll never be able to tell him how she feels."

"He won't be able to tell her either," McGee added, "He kept a secret journal and he wrote about how much he cared about her and how he loved her."

"They wasted so much time."

"It wasn't a total waste. They were still best friends."

"But they could have been so much more, Timmy. They could have gotten married and had a family and lived happily ever after."

"He was murdered by his brother, Abbs. He would have died whether they were together or not. There wouldn't have been a happily ever after."

Abby looked away from the picture and at McGee, "Well, maybe if they would have gotten back together then they would have had plans for that night and he wouldn't have gone to see his brother."

McGee, not wanting to get into a debate with Abby, decided to agree with her instead, "You're right."

"I know I am."

"They were pretty different though. He liked the quiet. Just sitting back and relaxing. She likes things loud. Lots of noise, partying, stuff like that."

"They were complete opposites in some ways, but in others they were exactly alike. Both smart and sweet... Plus, even with their differences they got along. Their differences are what made them enjoy each others company. No one wants a person exactly like themselves. They brought out the best in each other."

"I have to say, when I was watching her and Gibbs in interrogation, she seemed happiest when she talked about him."

Abby lightly punched his arm, "See! I told you! They were meant to be together. I tell you Timmy, you can't wait on these things! She'll regret the fact that she never told him how she truly felt for the rest of her life. She'll imagine what could have been, but she'll never get that because she didn't move past her fear and just let it out!" Abby looked at the picture, "He's dead now! Dead! You can't just come back from the dead, Timmy. If you love someone and you know that you're supposed to be with them, then you have to tell them. You just can't wait."

McGee glanced at the picture, then looked at Abby, "I agree."

Abby turned back to him. They stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them spoke. The realization seemed to click for both of them at the same time.

Abby opened her mouth to speak, "Ti-"

"McNugget!" Tony interrupted as he stood in the doorway, "Boss is waiting in the car. We've got a new case."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Tony turned back and made his way to the elevator.

McGee sighed then stood up and began to leave.

"Timmy," Abby said softly.

McGee turned around. Abby was now standing in front of the stool she had been sitting on, "Yeah?"

Abby took a deep breath, "I... Just... Just don't die, okay?"

McGee walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I won't... as long as you don't die either."

Abby smiled, "Deal."

* * *

**This little guy just popped in my head today. I was going to change it up a bit to make it a little less obvious... But then I thought, _'No, I like obvious.'_ This is something like what I wish the writers would do with Abby and McGee. If they won't actually make them a couple I would like a little scene where you just say, "You idiots! You're talking about yourselves and you don't even realize it!" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review to let me know if you did... Otherwise I might have to reach through your computer screen and Gibbs slap you! ;)**


	12. Little Oliver

Tim walked out of the elevator and headed for Abby's lab. He stopped in the doorway as he saw her crawling around on the floor.

"What... are you doing?" He asked.

Abby jumped up, "Timmy! You scared me!"

"Sorry. Why were you crawling on the floor?"

Abby put her hands on her hips, "There's a bug, Tim."

Tim's eyes widened. He walked closer to Abby and whispered, "Someone bugged your lab?"

Abby stared at him for a moment then laughed, "No, McGee. A spider is in here. I saw it, but I couldn't get it. Now I'm searching."

"Oh! Need help?"

"You don't have a case to work on?"

Tim shook his head, "Apparently no one wants to kill anyone today."

"Bummer... I mean, not bummer. I mean, it's a bummer that you don't have anything to do... But it's not really a bummer, it's actually a good thing. So-"

"Abbs," Tim stopped her, "Let's go back a little bit. Need help?"

"Yes, Timmy. Thank you."

They both got down and started crawling on the floor.

"And don't kill it," Abby added.

"What?"

"If you find the spider, don't kill it. We will capture it then set it free."

Tim crawled over to Abby, "Then why don't you just let it stay in here?"

"This isn't a sufficient place for a spider. Poor thing wouldn't last in here."

"Well, how big was it? Like a quarter? Half dollar? Bigger?"

Abby's eyes went back and forth suspiciously.

"Abby?"

"Not... that big."

"How big?"

"Maybe a dime."

"A dime!" Tim exclaimed, "How are we supposed to find that?"

Abby reached up with one hand and put it on Tim's shoulder, "I know we can do it, Timmy."

Tim rolled his eyes and once again began crawling around, searching for the tiny spider.

* * *

"Well, this is... weird," Tony said as he entered the lab.

Both Abby and Tim looked up.

"Hey Tony!" Abby said cheerfully.

"Hey Abbs... McCreepyCrawly."

"What do you want, Tony?" Tim asked with a glare.

"Hadn't seen you for a while. Knew you came down here a couple of hours ago. Just wanted to see what you two kids were up to... Did not expect this."

"We're looking for a spider," Abby began, "Want to join?"

"Uh, no thanks... Have fun."

Tony left out of the room.

* * *

"Found it!" Tim exclaimed about a minute after Tony left.

Abby quickly crawled over to him, "Oh Timmy, it's so cute!" She said with a smile, "Let's name it Oliver."

Tim laughed, "Why Oliver?"

"Because I like it."

"Oliver it is."

Abby got a piece of paper off of her desk, "Put it on this and we'll take it outside."

"Okay."

Tim managed to get it on the paper and then they were headed for the elevator.

The little spider ran off the paper and got on Tim's hand, biting his thumb. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he slapped Oliver.

Abby looked at the squished spider that laid on Tim's thumb. Her eyes slowly met with Tim's, "You killed him."

"He bit me!"

"He was scared!"

"It was a reflex! Something bites you, you smack it!"

Abby slowly shook her head back and forth as her hands rested on her hips, "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy." She stomped back into her lab.

Tim followed close behind, "I'm sorry, Abby. Look, we can have a funeral for it. We can put it in a little box. Make a tiny gravestone for it. It'll have a proper burial."

Abby was silent for a moment as she thought. She turned around and faced Tim. "Okay," she said with a sigh, "But no shortcuts. It gets a full funeral service."

"Of course... So, you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad... How's your hand?"

"I'll live."

Abby gave him a little glare.

"Sorry. Poor choice of words."

* * *

**Super short one but I wanted to update. I named the spider Oliver because that's my grandma's dogs name... I'm that original haha!  
Let me know what you think :)**


	13. Lunch

Abby stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the bullpen. The chains on her black boots made a clinging noise with every step she took. That's how Tim knew she was approaching without even turning away from his computer.

"Hey Abbs," He said as she neared his desk. His eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Hello Timmy." Abby looked at the other three team members desks. They were all empty, "Where is everyone?"

"Tony and Ziva are out talking to our victims family and Gibbs is in MTAC." He looked at Abby, "Why? You got something?"

Abby shook her head, "Nothing yet. I won't be getting any results for at least a half hour anyway. You got anything?"

"Nope. Not going to either. It seems our victim wasn't actually in the military, he was just wearing someones uniform."

"Well then, since neither of us are busy, how's about some lunch, Timmy?"

Tim looked back at the door to MTAC then turned to Abby, "I wish I could, but if Gibbs comes back and I'm not here, then-"

"Tim, you need to stop worrying so much. You aren't going to get fired for eating lunch. Plus, you are going to be with me. I'm like an 'angry-Gibbs free zone'," Abby put her hands to her heart, "You're safe with me, Timmy."

Tim laughed and stood up, "Okay then, lunch it is." He and Abby linked arms then headed out of the building.

* * *

They walked to a little cafe not far from NCIS.

As they sat down at one of the outside tables a young, perky waitress came over and handed them each a menu, "Hello, how are you today?"

"Good," Tim replied.

"Awesome," Abby said at the same time.

"That's great! I'm Suzi and I'll be your waitress. Would you two like to start off with a drink?"

"I'll have water," Tim answered.

Abby thought for a second, "Same."

Suzi nodded, "Alright. I'll be right back with your waters."

As she walked away Tim leaned forward, "You? Water?"

"I know," Abby said with a sigh, "It's weird, right? But I've been reading alot about what too much caffeine can do to you and I'd kind of like to live to see forty so..."

"So you're giving up caffiene? No more Caf-Pow?"

"Oh no, no, no. Not at all. Just cutting back a little."

"Ah."

The waitress returned with the water and Abby and Tim ordered their food.

* * *

Five minutes later Tim was given his chicken Caesar salad and Abby had her smoked turkey sandwich with potato chips.

"So, what have you been up to?" Abby asked as they began eating, "Besides work, I mean."

"Not much really. I've been writing a little bit." He shrugged, "Not sure if it will turn into anything though."

"Well, if it does to into something, I'm sure it'll be great. And I'll be the first person to buy a copy."

Tim laughed, "You wouldn't have to pay for my book, Abbs. I'd give you a copy."

"You're to good to me, Timmy," Abby replied with a smile.

"What about you?" Tim asked, "What have you been doing?"

"Same as you, minus the writing."

"Really? What about all your friends that you go to concerts with? And your bowling team?"

"Bowling is over for right now. Our championship game was two weeks ago... Which we won, by the way."

"Congrats."

Abby grinned, "Thank you... And as far as concerts go, I haven't really had time for them lately."

Abby reached over with her fork and took a bite of Tim's salad. It was such a normal thing for her to do that Tim didn't even think anything of it.

She tore off a bite of her sandwich and put it on his plate. She knew he was too much of a gentleman to reach over and get some for himself. Used to she would ask him if he wanted a bite. When they first met he would kindly decline, but once he got comfortable around her he would say yes. Soon it just became their thing where she would take some of his food, then give him some of hers.

"Gone on any dates lately?" Abby asked curiously.

"Nope. Not planning on it anytime soon either. I've found I kind of suck when it comes to women. I mean just since I started working at NCIS I liked one girl who got murdered, one who stole my credit cards, one who was a cheerleader that ended up liking me because she thought I'd give her my car, and let's not forget the one who tried to kill me... Just to name a few. Have you been on any lately?"

Abby shook her head, "No... You know, I don't have the best record either. I mean my ex-boyfriend stalked me and almost got me killed. Plus all of those other guys that were low life pieces of-"

"How's everything?" Suzi asked as she walked up with a big smile on her face.

Abby and Tim gave her a fake smile, "Great," They both replied.

"That's great! I'll be back in a few minutes. Let me know if you need anything."

"Somebody wants a big tip," Abby whispered to Tim once Suzi had left.

They both laughed.

"Anyway," Abby continued, "I've figured out that I need to stop searching for a man. I'm happy with how everything is right now." She put out her arms and motioned around the table, "Like this. This is nice. Just going out to lunch with one of my best friends. I already know you're not a freak so I don't have to worry about that. There isn't that awkwardness of not knowing what to talk about. I don't have to worry about what I'm gonna say and I don't have to worry about what you're gonna say. Yes, this is much better than going on a date with some loser."

"I agree. You're alot funner to be around than any of the girls I ever dated."

"Yes. Yes, I am," Abby joked.

* * *

Once they finished eating they went inside to pay the bill. Abby tried to pay for her food but Tim wouldn't let her.

"How was everything?" Suzi asked.

"Very good. Thank you," Tim replied.

"Good." Suzi smiled as she handed Tim back his change, "I have to say it. You two are just the cutest couple."

Tim and Abby looked at each other then to Suzi. They both smiled. Tim nodded once at her as sort of an unspoken 'Thanks', "Have a good day," He said as they walked out of the cafe.

No, they weren't a couple, but they did get that alot. They used to correct people when they would tell them that, but after a while they decided it wouldn't do any harm. If that's what people wanted to think, then they didn't care to let them think it.

* * *

**Does anyone else think that there had been less McAbby in season 8 then in previous seasons? I mean I know there has been a couple of episodes with them together, but not very many. I hope there is more before the season is over.  
Also, I remember something about McGee dating a cheerleader or something like that. Abby got annoyed at him because of it, but I can't remember what ever happened with that so I made up what happened.**

**Whoa! Do you guys see that? It's right down there in blue! I think you should click on it, then you should start typing words. Then after typing the (kind) words, click submit! I'll give you an Abby hug if you do ;)**


	14. The Argument

"Can you do it or not?"

"I'm trying!" Tim replied, clearly annoyed.

"Try harder, Mr. MIT."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Abby, I haven't mentioned my degrees from either MIT or Johns Hopkins today... or even in the past year, so do you think you could let it go?"

"Someone's in a poor mood."

"Yes, well, hovering over me while I try to fix your computer isn't helping."

"Did someone push your buttons today, Timmy?" Abby asked as she poked him on the shoulder.

He glared at her and she stopped. "Nothing I did today seemed to satisfy Gibbs, Tony made a record twelve "Mc" jokes, and I haven't eaten since dinner last night. I'm tired, hungry, annoyed, and, like I said before, you're not helping."

"Jeez, Tim, you need to chill."

Tim put down the tools he was using on the computer, "I don't need to chill. I need to go home, eat, take a shower, and go to bed."

"Then go!" Abby replied. Tim's attitude was beginning to rub off on her, "I just asked if you had time to fix my computer before you went home. You could have said no."

"Yeah, right," He mumbled as he resumed working on the computer.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tim, what did you say?"

"Nothing! Just drop it."

Abby put her hands on her hips, "I will not drop it!"

Tim, once again, rolled his eyes and stood up from sitting on the floor, "I said, 'yeah, right'. Happy now?"

"No! Why did you say that?"

"Abby, you know that I never say no to you. That's why you ask me to do stuff for you."

"I asked you to do this because you're supposed to know everything about computers! And you have too said no to me before!"

"When?"

Abby pointed her finger at him, "That one time when... No, you ended up doing that... Well, I know that you've said it to me before, I just can't think of when it was."

"Mhm. Whatever. Just let me finish this so I can go."

"No, no! Forget it. I'll get someone else to do it. Go home!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Tim stormed out of the lab and headed straight home.

* * *

He walked into his apartment and froze, "Abby? How did... How did you beat me here?"

Abby, who was sitting in his computer chair, stood up, "I drove."

"So did I," Tim replied, still extremely confused.

"Yeah, but you drive all careful and slow. I needed to talk to you."

"About?"

"Our argument. I'm sorry, Tim. You're right. I ask you to do stuff for me because I know that you always have. I'm sorry I took advantage of that. I won't ask you to do anything for me ever again."

Tim put his keys on the kitchen table and sighed, "Abbs, I didn't mean all that stuff I said. I like helping you and if I wanted to say no, then I would. It's just that I had a very long, hard day and I was frustrated. You just happened to be the person I took it out on. I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry."

Abby couldn't help but run over to him and give him a big hug, which Tim gladly returned. "Timmy, I never want you to think that you're only my friend so I can use you. You're my friend because you're sweet, kind, caring, funny, smart, and a million other positive adjectives that I can't think of right now."

Tim laughed, "Same here."

The hug ended a few seconds later.

"I better go," Abby said.

"You sure? You can stay if you want."

"No, thanks. I left all of my stuff at NCIS so I'm gonna go get that then go home."

"Okay... Abbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you race here to talk to me? I would see you tomorrow morning anyway."

Because, Timmy, I would have been worried all night. I mean what if you got in a car crash on the way to work tomorrow? Or what if you got struck by lightning? Or hit by a boulder?"

"A... A boulder?" Tim questioned.

"Hey, you never know. Anything is possible."

Tim smiled, "True," He agreed as they walked to his door together. It wasn't a very long walk... Only three steps actually, "I'm glad you came. I was going to go to your place tonight... but I wanted to give you time to get there _before_ me."

Abby smiled, happy that she got her Timmy back, "Goodnight, Timmy."

Tim gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight, Abbs."

* * *

**Time for an update! :) I wanted to do a McAbby argument for a while now, so I decided this was the chapter to do it... And I'm STILL waiting for them to have Abby and Tim together on the show! Tim is rarely ever in the lab anymore! He used to basically live down there! I miss that :( Hmm... Some of the writers are on twitter. Lets spam them with tons of messages saying how they should write some more McAbby scenes ;) ...Just a thought!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


	15. Abby And Flu Medication

Abby sat lazily in her stool, waiting for her computer to make the _'ding'_ sound she loved so much. She had her elbows resting on the counter and her head in her hands. Today she was not in her usual, perky mood... In other words: She felt icky. Her throat hurt, her head hurt, her bones ached, and she couldn't even stomach the thought of drinking a Caf-Pow.

"Hey, Abbs," Tim said with a smile as he entered the lab.

"Hi," She replied, her voice dragging.

He sat down next to her and studied her for a second, "Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed her face was even paler than usual.

"I feel great."

Tim felt her head, "You're burning up, Abby!"

"I am not sick!" She exclaimed in denial, coughing immediately afterwards.

"Yes, you are. You need to go home."

"I can't. I can't go home until I get a ding."

Tim sighed, "Someone else can sit in here and listen for the ding."

Abby looked over at him and glared, "Are you saying that just anyone can do my job, Tim?"

He stared at her, "You know that's not what I meant," He took a hold of her arm and began pulling her up, "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home. Come on, get up."

Abby reluctantly stood up and suddenly became very dizzy. Luckily Tim was still holding onto her arm so she didn't fall over.

"Whoa," Tim said as he put his arm around her back, "Here, I'll help you walk. We'll go slow."

On the way out they stopped by the bullpen so Tim could tell the rest of the team that he was taking Abby home.

* * *

"You want to go to your bedroom?" Tim asked as they walked into Abby's apartment. He was still helping her walk, just as a precaution.

"Timmy, you're so polite to ask first," She joked. Although laughing afterwards made her feel like vomiting, "Just the couch is fine."

Tim walked with her to the couch, "Do you have any medicine you can take?" He asked as she laid down.

She nodded, "Top cabinet on the right."

He went into the kitchen and got some flu medication, and some water for her to drink.

Her face scrunched up as she drank the horrible tasting medicine, "Ugh! That's awful."

"Yeah, but it'll make you feel better."

He noticed that she was chilling so he went to her linen closet, remembering that that's where she kept her extra blankets. "Are you sure you don't want to lay in your bed?" He asked as he covered her up.

"I'm sure. I like being on my couch when I'm sick."

"Okay. Well, I guess I better go back to work, and you need to get some rest."

"No, stay here," She replied, her words were beginning to slur as the effects of the flu medication kicked in. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down onto the couch.

"...Or I'll stay," He said as he sat beside her.

She looked at him and smiled, "You're so good to me, Timmy. You are alllways ssoo sweet," She was clearly halfway out of it, "Even wwwhen you don't h-have to be."

He smiled... Partially because what she said was sweet, but mostly because she was acting like she was drunk, "Thanks, Abbs."

"Like bringing meee home... You didn't have to do tthat. You could have... gotten a-another agent to do it fffor you," She began shaking her head, "But, no! You did it," She pointed at him, "You brought me home and tttucked me in."

"_And_ I learned that I need to get you some children's flu medication, because apparently you can't handle the adult doses."

Her eyes began drooping and Tim figured she was falling asleep, but they suddenly re-opened. She raised her arm, placing her hand on the side of his face, "I love you, Timmy," She began to pat his cheek, "I. Love. You."

_'If only she would say that when she wasn't out of her mind.'_ He took her hand and put it back under the covers, "Close your eyes and get some sleep, Abbs," He said quietly.

She, surprisingly, did just as he said. She was out within seconds.

Once he was sure that she was sound asleep, he sighed, "Love you, too."

* * *

**I haven't updated this in a long time! The lack of McAbby on NCIS is getting to me, I think. I just couldn't come up with anything to write. Then, just randomly, the other day I thought of this and wrote it down.**

** Hope you enjoyed it :) Let me know what you think!**


	16. Those Other Girls

**Set right after Defiance.**  


* * *

Again. It happened again. He was used by a girl. She didn't really care about him. She didn't really want to be with him. She wanted to use him. That's all. But why? Why couldn't a girl just like him… for him. He wasn't a bad guy. He was sweet, caring, kind, gentle, smart, and could make you feel good on your worst days. So why did girls just want to hurt him?

Abby couldn't figure it out. She had heard what had happened from Tony… after she sneakily pried the information from him.

Tim had been acting strange for a few days. He didn't come down to the lab as much as he used to, but when he did, he wasn't his usual self. He seemed more distant than he used to. He would stay quiet, only speaking when necessary. Abby knew that she wouldn't be told what was wrong from him, which is why she went to Tony.

Now, she was angry. She sat in her stool facing her computer, but not really looking at what was on the screen, and wondered why girls treated him so badly.

Then an even worse thought came to her mind… She was one of those girls. Sure, they were best friends, but when they dated… she used him. She knew that she wasn't ready for a 'relationship' back then, but she kept going out with him just so she wouldn't be alone. She didn't know he'd want to be in a serious relationship, but when she found out that he did, she was scared. No, she was terrified… Partially because wanted to say 'so do I'. But, she couldn't. Fear overcame her and she couldn't say what she wanted to say so badly.

She kept leading him on for a couple more months, but ultimately she couldn't do it any longer. So, she had to do one of the hardest things ever… let the man she loved go.

"Abbs. Abby? Hello?"

Abby jumped as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice, "Timmy, hi."

He smiled, "I called you like seven times. What were you thinkin' about?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important… Why are you here?"

"No where else to be."

She glared at him, "I'm your last choice?" She asked jokingly.

"Never," He replied as he sat down in the other stool.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Why do you hardly ever come down here anymore?" Abby asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to come down here all the time, but not any more. Why?"

Tim shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just started doing more work at my desk."

"But, why?"

"Does it matter?" Tim asked, slightly confused, "I thought you preferred being alone, anyway."

She stared at him, "I get lonely sometimes, Tim. I'm used to you coming down here and being with me." She put her arms out, motioning around the room, "You're like a piece of my lab, Timmy."

He couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, I think."

Again, it was silent.

"I better go back to my desk… in case something comes up."

Tim got up and was headed for the door.

"Tim!" Abby called out to him. She turned around in her stool.

"Yeah?"

"I know… what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl… Adrianna, I know that she used you."

Tim sighed, "Tony?"

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry, Timmy."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Abbs…" He laughed, "It's becoming second nature to me now."

Abby didn't laugh, "But it shouldn't be, Tim. You don't deserve that. I'm so sorry that she used you, and I'm sorry that Amanda used you, and I'm sorry that that other girl whose name I forgot stole your credit cards, and I'm sorry that I used you fo-"

"Wait, wait," Tim stopped her, "_You_ used me? What are you talking about?"

"Back when we… went out. I… I kept going out with you when I knew you wanted more than what I could give you and-"

"Abbs," He smiled, "You never used me. I could have ended things, but I didn't… and I didn't want to. It was my decision to keep going out with you, even after you told me that you didn't want to be in a committed relationship. You're nothing like those other girls… You are way above their level."

She hurried over to him and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned, "Timmy, you're so… classy! Don't worry about those other girls, okay? They're not worth your time."

"Thanks, Abbs."

"I hate to break up the love fest," Tony said as he leaned against the doorway, "But we've got places to go and dead marines to see."

Tim and Abby's hug ended, "Looks like I really have to go now."

She smiled, "Stay safe… both of you."

"Can do," Tony replied, "I'll be in the elevator, McHuggies. Scoot your butt."

"Bye, Abbs."

"Bye, Timmy."

Tim headed out of the room. Abby went to turn back to her computer when Tim poked his head back into the lab, "My computer at my desk is kinda acting up, so once we get back I'll need to come in here to work… just so you know." He left and made his way to the elevator.

Abby grinned, "Get back soon!"

* * *

**Decided to write this at midnight so it may suck. My eyes are to blurry to care right now haha**

**On a separate note: My stomach's growling! GRR! **

**But I digress (I love writing the word digress. It reminds me of Sophia on Golden Girls): Review and let me know what you think ;)**


	17. Sleeping On The Floor

There he was, typing away at his typewriter. Nothing he was writing actually made any sense. He was so tired that he felt like he was about to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. But, he decided that maybe that wouldn't be so bad. If it happened, then he'd just lay on the floor until morning. That actually sounded better than having to walk to his bed.

It had been a long three days, with a hard case, and a frustrated Gibbs. He had only slept for six out of the last seventy-two hours and the lack of rest was now catching up to him.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, _'You've got to be kidding me,'_ He thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to stand, slowly walking to his door.

The knocking got louder and louder… and more obnoxious, each second.

"I'm coming!" He groaned, hoping that would stop the noise… It didn't.

He answered his door.

"Timmy! What took so long? I thought something had happened to you! I thought you were sick, or dead, or had fallen and broken something, or-"

"Abbs, it took like fifteen seconds."

She held out her wrist, showing her watch to him, "Twenty-one, actually."

He sighed, "Why are you here, Abby?"

"Nice to see you too," She replied as she let herself in. Tim closed the door behind her.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just… Why are you here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't give one of her long answers.

"The party, Timmy. You had agreed to be my date to my friend Fred's party."

"That's tonight?" Tim questioned, "But it's already like midnight."

She put her hands on her hips, "It's nine-thirty, McGee."

"You're kidding me!" He walked into his kitchen and looked at the clock on his microwave, "Nine-thirty two," He read off.

"Are you sick, Tim?" Abby asked as she followed behind him, "You don't look so good."

He shook his head, "No, I'm just so tired."

"You never did take lack of sleep well."

"Yeah."

He made his way back into his living room.

Abby passed him and looked in his bedroom, "Why weren't you sleeping if you're so tired?"

"How do you know I wasn't?"

"Your bed is still made."

"I could have been sleeping on top of it."

She stared him down, "Timmy, I've slept with you before. I know how you sleep in your bed. Why weren't you sleeping?"

"I couldn't," He replied, "I tried going to sleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned for what I _thought_ was hours, but apparently was only one. So, I got up, made my bed, and decided to write."

Abby walked over to his typewriter and took out the piece of paper. She began reading what he had written, "'The endless motion of time spins around my head like a broomstick'?" She looked at him questionably, "What?"

"Guess I didn't really know what I was writing…"

"You think?" She continued reading, "'If I remain in this room I fear my nose will turn to chick peas'," She began to laugh.

"Okay, I did not write that," He walked over to her and looked at the paper from over her shoulder, "Huh… I _did_ write that… Why don't we just throw this away," Tim tried to take the paper from her, but she moved away quicker than he could grab it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She held out her arm to keep him back, "'I see the dots swirling in the air, yet I can not catch them because they are too far away'."

"Seriously, Abbs. That's enough," He said, going for the paper again.

Abby only laughed harder, "'The world. Is it really round? Or is that just what they want us to think? And, us… Who exactly is us?' …I don't know, Tim. Who do _you_ think us is?"

Tim tried to look mad, but he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, "Abbs, I mean it. I was, and still am, tired. I don't know what I wrote."

"That only makes it funner, Timmy… 'Computers. Are they really for the people to use, or are they a massive plan to take over the world? Are they just little machines gaining information from us, so one day they'll be mega people?' Once again, Tim, I'm unsure about this question too. You're so deep!"

"Abby, give it!" He began walking over closer to her, "Come on."

Abby continued laughing, "'The little aliens walk around the room. Walking, walking, walking'."

"Abby!"

"'Go away, little aliens, go awa- Ah!" Tim began tickling her. Abby snorted, "Stop! Stop! That's not fair!"

Tim was now laughing as well, "Give it up, Abbs! Hand it over."

"Never!"

He tickled her more, causing her to bend over double as she laughed hysterically.

"It won't stop until you do."

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She fell to the floor.

"Okay, fine!" She surrendered, "You can have it, you can have it!"

He stopped tickling her, laid down beside her, and held his hand out for the paper. She handed it over, "I'll get you for that."

"Mhm."

They both laid there, catching their breath from the tickle fight they had just finished.

"Your floor is comfy," Abby said.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yupp."

"You know, I thought about falling asleep on my floor tonight. I didn't feel like getting up and walking to my bed."

She turned her head to look at him, "Do you feel like getting up now?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Good. I don't feel like going to the party. Mind sharing your floor tonight?"

He stared at her for a moment, "Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Well then, the floor is definitely big enough for the two of us."

She smiled, "Good night, Timmy."

"Good night, Abby."

And there they slept, all night long. Just like Tim had thought about doing… Well, not exactly like he had thought… The addition of Abby made it _a lot_ better.

* * *

**Completely random! I had no idea what I was gonna write throughout the whole thing, but this is the end result! Hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think.**


	18. On The Radio

**Set right after 8x18 'Out of the Frying Pan'.** _'Thoughts will look like this.' "Radio hosts talking will be like this." *And music is like this.*_  


* * *

She called him McFrankenstein. She called him Timothy. She called him Timmy. She she called him Honey. Four different names in such a small amount of time… Yes, he counted.

God, she was such a drug to him. Every time he looked at her he just… stopped thinking… Well, not completely. He was always able to do his job, but if she was in the room, part of his mind was completely unfocused.

As Tim walked out to his car he took a deep breath. _'You're doing it again,'_ He thought,_ 'You're thinking about something that will never happen. Abby doesn't see you that way, she made that clear seven years ago. Just, forget about it.' _Turns out that was easier _thought_ than done.

He unlocked his car door and got inside, _'But she's just so… perfect.'_ He sighed. He thought these kinds of relationships would end after high school. Sometimes he felt like he was still in high school… High school sucked for him.

_'I wonder if she knows how I feel?'_ He thought at he started his car, _'Or if she even cares… Stop it, Tim. Just drive home!'_

He pulled out of his parking space, still thinking about the beautiful green eyes, black hair, six inch boots, pig tails-

_Honk!_

Tim jumped and looked into his rear view mirror. Tony was behind him, motioning for him to roll down his window.

"Gonna sit there all night, Probster?" Tony yelled from his car, "I have a Alfred Hitchcock movie marathon to get to."

"Sorry."

"Actions speak louder than words, McDormant."

Tim rolled his eyes… and his car window back up, then began driving out of NCIS. "Occupy your mind with something else," Tim said to himself.

He turned on his car radio, _'Music always helps.'_

_"This is Michael Gibson from 92.2, the only channel with one hundred percent love songs, one hundred percent of the time. Now back to some of your favorite songs."_

_*And I'd give up forever to touch you, because I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now*_

Tim quickly changed the station.

_*Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything. Everything. You're all I want, all I need, you're everything. Everything!*_

"Nope!" He said as he reached over and changed it again.

_*You're still the one I run, to. The one that I belong, to. You're the one I want, for life. You're still the one that I love. The only one I dream of-*_

"Ugh! Who likes country anyway?"

_"This is 103.7, playing the hits of the seventies, eighties, and nineties. We'll be right back with more music after this commercial break."_

Tim nodded, "Commercials are good."

_"Are you feeling the pain of being in love? That aching in the pit of your stomach, wish you could tell that person the way you feel? I'm Dr. Steinbeck, and I'd like to help you-"_

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. He slowed to a stop at a red light and abruptly changed the station again.

_*Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.*_

The red light changed, as did the radio station… right as Whitney Houston was belting out the chorus:

_*And I will always love you! I will always love you! I will always love you. I will always love you."_

He growled and pressed the off button. "Music sucks."

* * *

_'What ever possessed me to call him "Honey"?'_ Abby thought,_ 'I mean, I made it sound like a joke, but it just came out! Stupid, Abby, stupid.'_

Abby finished turning off her last "baby" and headed out of the lab, turning out the lights behind her. _'He probably didn't even notice… I hope he noticed.'_ Her eyes widened as if she had said it out loud, with witnesses. _'No! No, I don't!… But, I do.'_

She hadn't realized until she was half way up the stairs, that she was taking the stairs. She never took the stairs, unless the elevators weren't working… She just couldn't seem to think straight.

She continued up the stairs then made her way to her car, _'You need to get your mind together, girl. Organize your thoughts! You had your chance seven, almost eight, years ago. That's over now… because of you. Get past it. Tim. is. just. a. friend!'_

"Abby?"

Abby turned around quickly, "Hey Jimmy."

"Hi… Are you alright?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, why?"

"Cause you've just been standing outside of your car for about two minutes."

Her hands went to her hips, "Were you staring at me for two minutes?"

"Huh?… No. No, I came out of the building, talked to Dr. Mallard for a moment before we said goodbye, then started walking to my car. You were standing there the whole time."

"Oh," Abby looked at her car, then back to Jimmy, "Guess I just got lost in my thoughts. See you tomorrow, Jimbo."

"Goodnight, Abby."

"Goodnight."

Abby got into her car and sighed.

As she left NCIS and began making her way home she continued to think about the green eyed, light brown hair, always clean, always willing to help-

_Red light!_

Abby slammed on her breaks. "Whoa! Okay, okay, let's get our minds on something else."

She reached out and turned on her car radio. "Let's listen to a song."

_*And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much, and I have to close my eyes and hide. I wanna hold you till I die-*_

"Just not that song." She changed the channel and the light turned green.

_*Smiling just to see the smile upon your face. These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive. These are the moments I remember all my life. I found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more.*_

"Seriously?" She turned to the next station.

_"You're listening to 101.3, the only station that plays music you request, all the time. Here is one from a Frank McGee, to his wonderful girlfriend Abigail Jackson."_

_*Look into my eyes- you will see, what you mean to me. Search your heart- search your soul, and when you find me there you'll search no more.*_

As if the names weren't already enough reason to change the channel!

"Stupid people with their stupid requests!"

She quickly changed the station again.

_*L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore-*_

She sighed frustratedly, "There has to be something other than love songs on!"

The man on the radio station she changed to seemed to hear her, _"Tired of all those love songs?"_

"Yes!"

_"…Then you're gonna hate this,"_ He added with a laugh before the song started.

_*Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around. Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears. Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by. Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified, but then I see the looking in your eyes.*_

"This has got to be some kind of sick joke!"

For one last time, she changed the station.

_*I'd try to deny it, but I'm still in love with you, I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy. Ever since you went away away, every hour of the day, I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy. No matter what I say or do, there's just no getting over you.*_

"No, no, no, no, no!" She angrily pressed the off button on her radio. "I hate music!"

* * *

**Songs used (and yes, I had way too much fun looking them up) in order:**  
**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls**  
**Everything- Lifehouse**  
**You're Still The One- Shania Twain**  
**Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley**  
**I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston**  
**Sometimes When We Touch- Dan Hill**  
**I Could Not Ask For More- Edwin McCain**  
**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You- Bryan Adams**  
**L-O-V-E- Nat King Cole**  
**Total Eclipse Of The Heart- Bonnie Tyler**  
**I Miss You Like Crazy- Natalie Cole**

**I've never written songs into my fics, but I could not get this idea out of my head. Hope you guys liked it! :) Let me know.**


	19. My Hero

"Well, obviously you screwed up! Do the test again!"

"I did not screw up! And don't talk to me like that!"

"Listen, lady, apparently you have no idea what you're doing! So why don't you admit the fact that you're wrong and run the test again!"

"Okay, first of all, my name is not_ "lady"_, it's Abby. Second, I was working with forensics when you were still in diapers. I. did. not. screw. up!"

"Yes you did! If these results you gave me is right, then the _whole case_ is screwed up!"

"That's not my problem!"

The agent took a few steps closer to Abby, he was starting to scare her, "It is your problem, because you are wrong!"

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind him. He turned around to Tim, who was standing in the doorway, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just having a discussion with this... woman."

Tim walked up to him, "Who are you?" He asked with disgust in his voice.

"Agent Myers. I've been working here for three weeks."

"And you think that, in three weeks, you know more than Abby?"

"She's wrong!"

Tim shook his head, "No. Abby's never wrong. And you never, ever talk to her like that. So, I suggest you take your little attitude and get out of here before I get you fired."

"You can't get me fired," Agent Myers replied with a glare.

He stared at him for a moment, then looked passed him, to Abby. A sly smile spread across both his and her face.

"Hold on a moment," He said as he reached in his pocket and got out his cell phone.

He scrolled down his contacts, then chose a number and held his phone to his ear.

_"What?"_

"Hey, Gibbs. I just came down to the lab and there's an Agent Myers down here."

_"So?"_

"He was yelling at Abby, telling her off, acted kinda like he was gonna hit her."

Agent Myers raised his eyebrows, "I wasn't gonna hit her!"

Tim held up his finger, to quiet him.

_"He still down there?"_ Gibbs asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Yes, he's right here."

_"I'll be right down."_

Tim hung up and Agent Myers crossed his arms, "So, did you get me fired?"

"Nope."

"Told ya you couldn't."

"No, I went a step further."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just hold on a second and you'll find out."

A few seconds later the elevator dinged, the doors opened, and in came Gibbs. Without saying a word he stormed over to Agent Myers, grabbed him by the shirt, and practically dragged him out of the room.

Abby sighed in relief. "My hero," She said to Tim with a smile.

"Oh, come on, I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," She replied as she moved closer to him, "He really creeped me out. If you hadn't of come in when you did then…"

"Hey, he wouldn't have hurt you," He said, pulling her into a hug, "If he even tried, I would have killed him."

"And that's why I love you, Timmy," She replied, holding him tighter.

He smiled, "Yeah, I know, like puppies."

_'No, nothing like puppies,'_ She thought, but she didn't say a word. She just kept hugging him, wishing she had the strength to say what she was thinking.

* * *

**Short one, but I felt like updating :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. A Day In May

"Gibbs- Gibbs, I- No, it's not done… I told you it will take exactly twelve hours for the test to finish… No, I can't turn that into two hours… Gibbs- Gibbs-" Abby sighed and rolled her eyes as she talked on the phone to Gibbs. The man lacked patience, there was no doubting that. "Oh my gosh, Gibbs, I'm going through a tunnel. I'm gonna have to let you go… I know you know I'm at work and not in my car. Tunnels can come in many forms, Gibbs." Gibbs ended up hanging up on her before she could hang up on him.

"You're the only one who could ever get away with that."

Abby jumped and whirled around, "Timmy!" She exclaimed, then a smile spread across her face, "What brings you down here?"

_'You,'_ He thought.

"Oh, I just figured I'd work in the lab for a while, if you don't mind."

"Of course you can, Tim," She replied, patting her hand on the stool he always sat on.

He smiled, "Thanks."

"So, Ziva and Tony giving _you_ a hard time, or giving _each other_ a hard time?" Abby asked as she and Tim both sat down.

"Uh, neither actually. They've been pretty quiet today. Just wanted to work down here for a while."

Abby grinned then gave him a side hug, "You listened!"

Although Tim was pleasantly surprised by the hug, his eyebrows furrowed, "To what?"

"The other day I said that I get lonely down here sometimes, and I asked for occasional random company from the team… I didn't think anyone was listening to me… I mean, you were all discussing the case and I was getting like two words in at a time."

"Of course I heard you, Abbs. I always listen to you."

She laughed, "Not always."

"Uh-huh."

"What about those times when you get that tense look on your face," She started to mimic the face that he would make, "And you're staring at the computer and I'm talking? You never hear that stuff."

Tim couldn't deny that he sometimes got _too_ involved in what he was doing and kind of phased out everything else, "Okay, that's true. But I listen when I know it's really important to you," He glanced over at her, "My face doesn't look like that, by the way."

Abby patted his shoulder, "Of course it doesn't, Timmy," She said sarcastically.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tim asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, absolutely nothing," She replied, "I'm going straight home and going to bed."

"Why?"

"Because..." She looked around the room, then whispered, "It's May, Timmy."

"Yes, I know."

"Bad things always happen here in May. Kate and Jenny died in May, Gibbs was blown up in May, Tony's car was blown up in May, the team was ripped apart in May, Ziva was-"

"Okay, I get it," Tim interrupted, "Bad things happen in May."

She nodded, "I bet you guys never even realized that before, did you?"

"Now that I think about it, no, I never realized it… If I would have realized it then I would save up all my vacation time every year and taken the month off."

Abby gasped, "That's a great idea, Timmy!"

"I was kidding, Abby."

"I'm not. All of team Gibbs should do that! We should all take the month off every year and… and go on a vacation!"

"Tony, Gibbs, you, me, Ziva and Ducky, all go on a vacation… _together_? You realize that would probably end in death for one, or more, of us?"

"You forgot, Jimmy. And no it wouldn't. If we all took a vacation together then I could keep my eyes on all of you and I wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Unless whoever wanted to kill us followed us on our vacation."

Abby put her hand up to stop Tim from speaking, "Okay, Tim, you're really ruining my "how to make everyone safe for the month" plan."

"Sorry."

"...Forgiven."

They were both quiet for a while, focusing on their individual work, then Tim spoke again, "How about if I come over tonight? We could watch a movie. That way you'll know I'm safe… even for just a few hours."

Abby smiled and gave him a hug around the neck, almost choking him, "That's perfect, Timmy!"

* * *

That night, Abby waited for Tim to arrive. He had had to stay at work a little later than her, so she headed home to clean up her apartment some.

There was a knock on her door. It was Tim's special "I forgot my key" knock.

Abby ran to the door and opened it, "Hi Ti…" Her voice trailed off at the sight in front of her. Not only was Tim there, but also Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy… and even Gibbs.

Tony walked in the house first, "I brought ice cream, and movies. I choose first!"

Ziva followed in closely behind him, "You do not! I get to choose the movie!"

"Now, now, let's not argue. It will probably be a very long night, you will both get to choose what you want to watch," Ducky said, trying to calm them down.

Jimmy stayed by Ducky's side, "Dr. Mallard, where would you like me to put the canned asparagus spears that you had me bring?"

"The refrigerator, Mr. Palmer. They are best when slightly chilled."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard."

Gibbs walked up to Abby, "We're _not_ making this a habit," He said, hiding the smirk on his face. He walked into the apartment, and slapped Tony and Ziva on the back of the head, "Hey! Both of you, shut up… I'm picking the movie!"

"Of course, Boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

Now only Tim and Abby remained in the doorway.

Tim smiled at the shocked expression on Abby's face, "I talked them all into spending the night… _One_ night. I tried for the whole month, but they all said no. I know it's not exactly your "how to keep everyone safe for the month" plan, but it's the best I could do-"

Abby cut him off by wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him tightly, "I can't believe you did this, McGee!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind… I guess you don't."

She pulled back from the hug, smiling widely, "This is the best surprise, ever! Thank you, Timmy."

"You're welcome, Abbs."

Tim walked the rest of the way into the house and shut the door behind him. He put his arm around Abby, and she did the same to him, then they walked over and joined the rest of the team…

Abby felt happiness and relief in knowing that her family would be safe… if only for the night.

...And it was all thanks to _her_ Timmy.

* * *

**I have no idea how this came about haha I just wrote half of it the other day, then finished it tonight. The idea came as I was writing the story... I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing ;)**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	21. Three Minutes

Abby sat in her lab. No music was playing. Her pigtails were down. Mascara was half-dried on her cheeks. She was at her desk, staring blankly ahead. Her usual peppy, outgoing attitude was gone. Replaced by a depressed, reclusive feeling.

All the lights, except for one small lamp across the room, were off. It was dark outside. Just after nine o'clock.

Everyone else had gone home, but not until after trying to help her feel better.

Gibbs came in first, telling her it wasn't her fault… But she knew, if it had been anyone else, he would have been telling them off. He just couldn't tell her off. She was his favorite.

Tony came in next, trying to cheer her up with jokes. It just ended with her yelling at him to just get out and leave her alone… She apologized before he even left the room and he accepted right away, telling her she didn't even need to apologize in the first place.

Next came Ducky, just before he left for the evening. He came up to her, looked at her for a moment, then gave her a hug. She loved his hugs, but right now they did nothing for her.

Then came Ziva. Ziva had changed _a lot_ since first arriving at NCIS, but she still wasn't great with words at a time like this. Abby faked a smile at her, thanking her for her efforts, then Ziva left.

She had been alone now for two hours. She was thankful for that. That's what she wanted. Time alone. Time to be sad. Time to wallow and hate herself and just… think.

A knocking pulled her from her thoughts. She looked over to see Tim standing there, leaning against the slider doorway. The door had apparently opened without her even hearing it.

Abby was surprised to see him there. No, he hadn't come to visit her yet, which had surprised her also, but after being alone for two hours- she figured he had been gone for a while.

"Why are you here?" She asked, rubbing some of the mascara from her face.

"To see you."

"I thought everyone had gone home."

Tim shook his head, "Nope. Can I come in?"

She straightened up some, "Yeah."

Tim walked inside the room and stood beside Abby, looking down at her, "You okay?" He asked.

She avoided eye contact, staring straight ahead, "No."

"I know."

"Then why'd you ask?"

Tim leaned against her desk, "Seemed like the right thing to do."

"Everyone else has already been down here. Why'd you wait so long?"

"Because everyone else had already been down here."

Abby looked at him, making eye contact for the first time since he arrived. She was visibly confused.

"I know you, Abbs," He explained, "In a situation like this, you like to be alone for a while. You prefer it. Usually, when you're sad, you like having someone there… but not with this. Not at the beginning."

Abby returned to looking ahead. It was silent for a moment, then she spoke, "Three minutes, Tim. Just three minutes."

"What do you mean?"

Tears formed in Abby's eyes. She looked at Tim, "I calculated it. If you four had gotten to the suspect's house sooner, then the girl… she'd still be alive. That's my fault."

"How's that _your_ fault?" Tim asked.

"I couldn't find his address!" Abby exclaimed. She stood up, walked passed Tim and began to pace, "I couldn't find it at first! It took too long. If I would have found it just three minutes quicker…" She paused and took a deep breath. She looked into Tim's eyes, tears rolling down her face, "She wouldn't be in autopsy right now if I would have been faster finding the address."

Tim walked up to her and nodded, "You're right."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"You're right," Tim repeated.

Abby crossed her arms, "If this is your way of making me feel better, it's _not_ working."

"Well, you_ are_ right. If you would have been three minutes faster, then we would have gotten there three minutes earlier... Now if you would have gotten the address five minutes later, then we would have been there five minutes later. If you would have gotten the address two days later, then we would have been there two days later-"

Abby rolled her eyes, "Okay, Tim."

"No, I'm not done. If I would have figured out that it was the brother three minutes earlier, then you would have found the address three minutes earlier and we would have gotten to the house three minutes before we did. So, it's my fault… _Or_, if Tony would have gotten the file- that would _lead_ me to the brother- from Gibbs three minutes earlier, then I would have figured out it was the brother and you would have gotten the address and we would have gotten to the house. So, it's Tony's fault," Tim took in a breath, "_Or_-"

"Okay, okay!" Abby said, waving her hands for him to stop, "That's enough."

Tim gave Abby a half smile, "Every single one of us could think of a reason as to why it's our fault. If Gibbs had only driven faster, if Ziva had only made Tony shut up about his weekend and tell her what he knew about the case. If, if, if." Tim stepped even closer to Abby, lifting her chin with his hand, "It was _not_ your fault, Abby."

Abby couldn't count the times she had been told that today. And she never believed it… until now.

She wrapped her arms around him, in need of one of his warm hugs that she loved so much.

"Thank you for being you, Timmy," She said as they hugged.

He kissed the top of her head, "Always, Abbs."

* * *

**A little story that popped into my head as I was getting ready to write the next chapter of Ten Months. Hope you guys enjoyed :)**


	22. The Psychiatrist

The psychiatrist, Ellen, was in today, needing to speak to all members of Agent Gibbs' team. None of them liked it, but they had no choice. Vance had ordered four sessions for each member of the team. Today, it was Tim's turn. "Hello, Agent McGee. Please, have a seat."

Tim cleared his throat and sat down. "I'm, uh, I don't really have anything to talk about."

She smiled. "That's fine. Why don't I just ask you some questions? You can give me as simple of an answer as you'd like. Okay?"

Tim thought for a moment, then he nodded. "Okay, I guess."

The doctor looked down at the papers in her hand, then she looked back up at Tim. "How do you like your job?"

"I love it. It's great."

"What's your favorite part about it?"

"My whole job description. Catching bad guys, protecting the innocent, all of it."

Ellen smiled. "Tim, your answers here are strictly between us. There is no right or wrong, your job isn't in jeopardy; just answer honestly. What is your favorite part about your job here?"

Tim took a deep breath. "Well, I _was_ being honest… but, I- I love going down to the lab. Sometimes I can work better down there."

"You can relax more," She said, continuing his answer. "It's quieter."

He laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call it _"quieter"_ down there. Abby's got music blaring ninety-nine percent of the time… but I don't mind."

Ellen noticed the look on Tim's face as he talked about the lab. She could tell he was thinking of _someone_… and she was pretty sure she knew who that someone was.

"This Abby… you like working in the lab with her?"

The little smile on Tim's face faded. "She… She comes with the lab."

"That's not what I asked, Agent McGee."

Tim sighed. "Yes, I like working with her. She's a great person. She's nice, she's funny, she gets me, she gives great hugs, she's perfect." He stopped. He never meant for that last part to come out.

"What was that last part?"

"She… She… This is strictly between us?"

Ellen nodded. "Yes."

"She's perfect."

"So, I take it you're a fan of this Abby."

"A big one… She- She's just… Whenever I'm around her, I'm happy. She makes me happy." Tim paused. "I never told anyone this, but… I get at least three job offers every year. Some from the FBI, from the Pentagon, Computer Sciences Organization, MIT, Caltech, GE Aviation… and countless others. And I'm not talking about low end jobs, I'm talking- well, I'd be set for life. And I'm not saying that to brag, I'm just saying that there are many times where I could have left for something… bigger."

"That sounds… amazing, actually. Why did you turn those jobs down?"

"Partially because I love what I do at NCIS. I'm living my dream. I get to be a computer nerd _and_ catch the bad guys."

"But?"

"But, also because when I think about leaving, I think about not seeing Abby's face of the day. Not getting one of her hugs. Not making her laugh when she feels sad, or her making _me_ laugh when I'm sad. Not going down to the lab when I get sick of Tony going on and on, and not going down there just because I want to. I love having Abby there. I love knowing I can go to her. I love her." Tim stopped. His eyes widened. He'd never admitted that to anyone, not even himself. Sure, he had told Abby he loved her before, but never in _that way_. Not in the way he meant it now.

"Agent McGee, I can see in your eyes that you mean all of what you say. I've been doing this job for a long time so I know when someone's lying to me. You truly do have feelings for Abby."

Tim smiled. "I've had feelings for her for over eight years."

"Why don't you tell her that?"

Tim shook his head. "Rule twelve."

"I'm- I'm sorry, I don't follow."

"Gibbs has this set of rules. Rule twelve is 'Never date a co-worker'."

"Are you forced to follow these rules or something?"

"Uh… No, I wouldn't say we're "forced" to follow them… but, it's preferred."

"Okay," Ellen replied. "So, again I ask, why don't you tell her you have feelings for her?"

"Wha- Wait, now I don't follow."

"Tim, you only have one life. You seem to like your life a lot, but there's a piece missing. She's that piece. Who cares about a rule that your boss made up? It's not in the handbook. If you want something bad enough, you go after it."

Tim liked that advice… He liked it a lot. It made sense to him, but there was still something holding him back.

He shook his head. "No. No, she's not- she doesn't like me like that anyway. I mean, we have a past. We had a casual… thing, a few years ago. But, all of that is over. She just wants to be friends."

"To me, it sounds like fear is just holding you back. I can't make you do anything you don't wanna do, Agent McGee, but you don't know what someone is thinking until you ask. And it sounds like you haven't asked in a long time."

Tim was silent, just thinking for a moment.

"Are- Are we done?" He asked.

Ellen nodded. "You still have another forty minutes, but if you'd like to end the session now then, yes, we are done for today."

"Okay." Tim stood up and began to leave. But, before he opened the door, he turned back to Ellen. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Agent McGee."

As Tim walked back to his desk, he sighed... He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**I was thinking of having Abby in with Ellen for the next chapter. What do you think?**

**I couldn't believe when I looked on here and saw where I hadn't updated in over two months! That's crazy! I hope you guys enjoyed the update :) Let me know.**


	23. Q&A

"You could not!"

"Yes I could!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then ask me anything."

Abby sighed. "You really think you know me well enough to answer these questions?"

"No… I _know_ I know you well enough to answer those questions," Tim replied. "In fact, I bet I could answer more of these correctly about you than you could about me."

Abby laughed. "Oh, Tim, that's got to be the funniest, most ridiculous thing I've heard all day!"

"I'm serious," Tim said, slightly offended.

"Fine," Abby replied. "Let's do it. We'll ask each other these questions and see who gets more right."

Tim stuck out his hand for Abby to shake. "You're on."

Abby shook his hand then bounced over to his desk and pulled his chair over to Tony's desk. Gibbs was in MTAC and Tony and Ziva were at lunch, which is how they found a game that Tony had made up in his desk drawer. It was sort or like _The Newlywed Game_, but with Tony's own, made up questions.

They wouldn't have gone snooping if they would have had a case at the time, but they were case free… and bored.

"Okay, you ask first," Tim said, handing Abby the cards.

"Okay." She picked up the first card. "What's my favorite color?"

Tim smiled. "Everyone always thinks it's black, but it's red."

Abby marked down a point for him. "That one was easy. Next one: If there was a puppy and a person stuck inside of a burning building, which would I save?"

"The puppy," Tim replied without hesitation, "because a person has more of a chance of finding a way out than a dog… especially a puppy."

Abby glared at him, but gave him a point anyway. "What's my views on marriage?"

"You'll do it when all the gays can do it."

Another point.

"What's my favorite food?"

"You like everyone to think that it's eggplant parmesan, but it's really a hamburger with everything… as long as you don't think about the fact that it was once a cow."

Point.

"Favorite number?"

"Sixty-seven. You don't like how six is considered the devil's number and seven considered God's, you say that sixty-seven is proof that the numbers can get along."

Point.

Abby was surprised and freaked out by the fact that Tim knew her so well. It wasn't so much that he got the answers right, but the fact that he knew details about them.

After six more questions and six more points, Abby sighed. "You know, this proves nothing. These questions are very basic," She stated, crossing her arms.

Tim grinned and sat up a little straighter in Tony's chair. "Okay then. I know you hate when people call you a Goth, you don't believe people fall in love with the gender of a person but the person themselves, you have six pairs of slippers at your house cause you don't like to walk around barefoot but sometimes socks are too hot, you're very ticklish on the left side of your body, you prefer hugs over kisses because you think they show a more personal love, for your sixth birthday you wanted a new bike but you simply got a helmet to wear while you rode your old one. That enough? No? I'll go on." He noted Abby's shocked expression as he continued. "You love being in your lab alone, but you get lonely sometimes so you ask me to come down and help with things you don't actually need help with," Tim shrugged. "I don't mind, I like being down there with you, but I know when you really don't need me there. You secretly listen to Jar of Hearts on your way home from work every day. You absolutely love rainy days and you pretended you've lost your umbrella on multiple occasions just so you can get drenched. You prefer cuddling in a bed over anything else because you find it more intimate. You hate the smell of raspberry and wish you could find a bar-b-que scented air freshener. You want to find a message in a bottle that dates at least sixty years back. You-"

"Okay!" Abby interrupted. "Jeez, are you stalking me or something?" She asked, trying to sound creeped out… but she couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. She had never known anyone who knew her that well.

"Nope," Tim replied. "I just notice things… I notice _you_." He didn't even mean to say that last part, it just seemed to come out.

They stared at each other for a moment, as though their eyes were locked together.

Abby suddenly looked away, clearing her throat. "Well, I better get back to work," She said, standing up.

Tim stood as well. "Yeah, me too… Lots to do."

They both knew that wasn't true, but they acted as though it was.

"Yeah, tons," Abby agreed. "See ya later, Timmy," She added as she walked off, heading for her lab.

Tim pushed his chair back to his desk and sat. "Later, Abbs."

* * *

**I know I said a long time ago that I was going to have Abby with the psychiatrist in the next chapter, but I started writing this randomly and I totally forgot about the other idea. I can still write her with the psychiatrist in another chapter, we'll just pretend her visit was a different time than Tim's.**

**It's been a long time, but I hope you guys enjoyed the update :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Q&A Pt 2

Tim walked down to Abby's lab. They were going out to lunch today, but she hadn't met him at the front entrance like she was supposed to.

"Abbs? Abbs, you in here?"

"I'm here, Tim!" She called back, coming out of the middle area of her lab.

"I thought we were meeting out front."

"We were, then I got this," She held out the game cards that Tony had made… it was the same game they had played a week earlier.

"I don't get it," Tim replied.

"I never got my turn."

"Abbs-"

"Come on." She moved closer to him, took his hand and let him to the stools. "Sit," She said as she handed him the cards. She sat across from him and cleared her throat. "Okay, go. I'm ready."

"Abby, we don't need to do this. I know you know me."

"I _want_ to do this, Timmy. It's not fair that you got to play the game but I didn't."

Tim sighed. "Fine." He looked down at the first card. "What's my favorite food?"

"Chinese. _Anything_ Chinese to be exact."

Point.

"What's the biggest thing I dislike about myself?"

"The fact that people often don't take you as seriously as an agent because you have such an innocent face… That, _and_ your ears."

Point.

"Favorite color?"

"Used to be blue, but for the past year you've preferred orange."

Point.

"Pens or pencils?.. My God, Tony must have been drunk when he came up with these questions."

Abby laughed. "Pens, black ink; you hate blue ink and you think gel pens should be banned from existence."

Point.

Tim sighed. "Abby, can we please go eat? I'm hungry," He whined.

Abby took the cards from Tim's hands. "Say I know you as well as you know me."

"What? Abbs, I already said that you know me."

"I know, but you didn't say I know you as well as you know me."

"Abby!"

"Say it, Tim."

He crossed his arms. "No," He said stubbornly.

She crossed her arms as well. "Fine," She said, standing up.

Abby took a few steps away from him then turned back to him.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"Gathering my thoughts. Okay, here goes nothin': You don't like the color yellow cause it reminds you of when you threw up macaroni and cheese when you were little; even though computers are your life you have a stack of notebooks that you write in at home; you listen to heavy metal when you're at home; you love green colored highlighters; you went to one party in college where someone spiked your drink and you still can't remember what happened for the next six hours of your life. That enough? No? I'll go on," She said, repeating what he had told her a week ago. "Marley and Me makes you cry. Sometimes you wish you could turn off all of your electronic devices and just not exist for a few hours. Tony makes you laugh a lot more often than you let on. You still have a MySpace account that you visit more frequently than you say you do. You contemplated getting a Tumblr page. You wanted to be Jewish when you were a kid. You hate when people write in cursive. You think butterfly kisses are sweet. Sometimes you wonder if putting kids behind bars is helping them or hurting them even more than they already are. When-"

"I get it," Tim interrupted. He couldn't help the twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach. No one, not even his family, knew him that well. It made him both uneasy and completely amazed at the same time.

Abby smiled. "So..?"

Tim sighed. "Okay, Abby. You know me as well as I know you. I admit it."

She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh, Timmy, I knew you'd see it my way."

After a moment, she pulled back from the hug, patted his back, then took his hand and basically pulled him up and to the door. "Now let's go to lunch. I'm starving!"

* * *

**I'm glad you guys liked the last Q&A! A lot of you wanted to see Abby talking about Tim, so I decided to add this :) Hope you guys enjoy and, for those in the USA, have a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
